


Just One Night

by KatLikesWriting



Series: Just One Night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Not Epilogue Compliant, Out of Character, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLikesWriting/pseuds/KatLikesWriting
Summary: After the events of the battle of Hogwarts Harry and Draco throw a unity party before graduation, hoping to unite the Houses once and for all. That night, Pansy and Harry get together but, the next day Pansy avoids him and never seeks him out again. Five years later, Pansy's back and with a child Harry never knew he'd fathered. Will Pansy and Harry ever reconcile or will this news ruin a relationship before it starts? *Sorry about the crap summary* WARNING: There is some Ron and Ginny bashing. However, it does stop at some point. Sorry to those of you who don’t like it.





	1. Prologue: One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started nearly ten years ago, I haven't made many changes to it. Sorry if it sucks. I will be trying to change a few things and to finally finish.

Prologue: One Night

“Sssshhhhh! You don’t want to get caught, do you?” whispered a rather drunk male voice. It was dark, they couldn’t see anything. No lights were on in the room and the night outside was just as dark.

“Well it wasn’t my idea to come down here, was it?” replied an equally drunk female voice. She couldn’t see him, but she knew he was close. She could smell the strong scent of Fire Whiskey on his breath. It didn’t matter that they’d hated each other since they met. Nothing did, because at that moment she wanted him and he wanted her. At least, for just one night.

A large hand reached out and touched her shoulder and pulled her forward. He was strong, stronger than she’d guessed. The fact of the matter is that he wasn’t the strongest looking guy. In fact, he was almost lanky compared to the others on the Quidditch team. But tonight, it didn’t matter. Before she’d had the chance to react, his lips crashed down on her’s.

She wrapped her arms around his slim torso as he continued to attack her mouth. The passion in her burst as his hands made their way down her slender waist, trailing heat in its wake. His hands made their way back up to her shoulders, dragging the straps of her dress down. She gasped as his lips trailed from her lips to her neck and then her chest.

Her hands found themselves unbuttoning his shirt and before they knew it, there was nothing else between them. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he whispered, as his hands ran down her arms. She didn’t even hesitate before whispering her answer.

“I want to do this, I want to so badly,” she whispered. That was all he needed to hear in order to continue.

Her eyes snapped open and she groaned. She turned her head and shut her eyes tightly. The body next to her was not someone she’d wanted to see. He was not what you would call very handsome, his body was thin and he was slightly pale. His hair was black and stood out in all different directions and his eyes, those dark emeralds were hidden behind round glasses. A thin lightning bolt shaped scar visible under a lock of midnight hair.

Her mind raced with thoughts and nervousness. Had she just lost it to Golden Boy Potter? Draco may have been on decent terms with Potter but, he would never forgive what she’d done. They may be bestfriends and she had done things she wasn’t proud of and he’d forgiven but, she was sure that this was not one of those things. Fire Whiskey was a very dangerous substance and therefore, she would never let it touch her lips again.

He began to stir, and she knew then that she had to get the hell out of there before he opened his eyes. She picked up her dress and slipped it over her head. She knew it was still pretty early and that the possibility of any of the others being awake was very unlikely.

She picked up her shoes and rushed out of there as quietly as she could. She walked into the Slytherin common room and just about made it to the dorms when a voice made her start. “Well, I’ll be a Hippogriff’s uncle. Pansy Parkinson, just getting in at five in the morning,” Draco drawled, lazily.

Pansy’s head snapped up and she frowned. “I didn’t think anyone would be up. You look good, for someone who’d just about ingested a truck load of Fire Whiskey,” she replied, wittily.

“So do you. How is Potter? Did you merely give it to the chap and run? You little minx,” he said, good naturedly.

“You knew?” she asked, still standing by the door.

“Pansy I saw you leave with him. The two of you were stumbling out of the Great Hall completely pissed as a fart,” he said, making her groan again. That would explain the pounding headache.

“Well, it was just one night. It won’t happen again and he won’t even know it was me. Unless a certain platinum blonde twit says something,” she said, smirking.

“Your secret is safe with me Panse,” he said, smiling back to her.

“Thanks Draco”

**A/N: Well that didn’t exactly turn out how I wanted. But, nonetheless it seemed okay. I’d had the urge to write a Harry/Pansy for quite some time so, here’s the first. Disregards the DH epilogue. The next couple of chapters may be short. They’re mainly so you can see what they have been up to since leaving Hogwarts.**


	2. The Auror and The Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later and our heroes are adults, working their way in their respective careers. Harry is an Auror for the Ministry, and Draco is a very successful Lawyer in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds.

Chapter 1: The Auror and The Lawyer

**A/N: Main point of views will be Pansy’s, Harry’s and Draco’s.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~Five Years Later~*~*~*~*~*~**

“Mr. Potter, Draco Malfoy is here to see you,” Reed said, opening the door to his office. Harry turned to the Auror in training and smiled.

“Send him in. Reed you know you don’t have to call me Mr. Potter, Harry is just fine,” he said, making the young trainee blush slightly.

“Yes Mr. Pot-err Harry,” he said, letting himself out. A tall and handsome blonde walked in, dressed impeccably in an expensive black Armani suit.

“I think the trainee rates you, Harry,” Draco said, wittily.

“Draco, to what do I owe the honor?” Harry said, standing up.

“Well, I came by to tell you that Astoria and I are having a little get together at our home. We’d like it if you could grace us with your presence,” Draco said, smirking slightly.

“Well, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to but…since you asked so nicely I’ll have to consider it,” he said, grinning.

“Come on Potter, let’s get a drink,” he said, picking imaginary lint from his shoulder. Harry nodded and walked out of his office, finished for the day. The two walked out together laughing at something that had been said when, they ran into Ron.

“Hello, Weasley. Late start to the day, I see,” Draco said, giving him a bored look. Despite the new friendships and changes, Draco and Ron just could not get along. They’d hated eachother for far too long. Ron looked at Draco, then Harry, and the disbelief and anger in his blue eyes was apparent. He merely walked to his own office without acknowledging them. Ron seemed to only talk to Harry when Draco was not around, these days.

Despite the fact that Hermione was not only friends with Draco but, they worked together in their joined Law Wizard Firm, Ron just wouldn’t try. Noone had settled and won more cases than they had and still do. “Still hates me. He really needs to get over himself,” Draco said, as they walked past a gaggle of older witches.

“Well, you know Ron. The bloke could hold a grudge. So, what exactly is this party for? Last year you dragged me to your housewarming party, engagement party, the Stag party, the Dinner parties, the birth of Jackson, and the Wedding. You two have more parties than anyone I know,” Harry said, as they walked down the street past a couple of Muggles. They seemed dazzled by the Adonis-like look Draco seemed to have.

“If you must know, Astoria and I are expecting our second child,” Draco said, feigning offense.

“Another one? Merlin Draco, Jackson is just a baby. Why would you want to have another one?” Harry asked in shock.

“I love Jackson and I’m going to love this one just the same. Children are a blessing Harry. There’s no better feeling than the feeling of becoming a father, especially if you are in love,” Draco answered, in an unusually dream-like tone.

“Hey, look. It’s Scarlett Parker’s new book. I’ve been meaning to buy it..for Ginny,” Harry said, hastily. The truth of the matter was that Harry was the one infatuated with her books. She’d written three books in five years and they were the best he’d ever read. Despite the fact that they were more intended for women, the old and the young.

Nobody captured the true meaning, the essence of love and desire like Scarlett’s words did. Draco smirked slightly at this but, entered Flourish and Blotts with him anyway. The cover of the book was dark, the male was pale and was graced with soft yet strong features, his eyes were the darkest of emeralds and his hair was as black as midnight. His arms were around an alabaster skinned beauty with long flowing dark tresses and clear green eyes. The title above them read: Just One Night.

Harry picked up the book and read the summary on the back. It was about two lovers, once enemies. They’d made love one night and the result was a beautiful little boy. Only, the man didn’t know he’d fathered a child and the woman had had no intention of telling him. Until one day, they ran into eachother at a mutual friend’s home. He smiled and knew that it would be a good book.

“Hold on a sec, I need to pay for this.”

“Alright then, go ahead. But remember, we have drinks to consume,” Draco said, smiling knowingly. To say that he had been surprised by Harry’s reading of choice had been an understatement. The books were well written and full of passion and emotion but, if he knew who the author of these books was. Well, Draco was sure Harry would have the fit of a century. Draco waited, until Harry walked over to him with the book in hand. “You know, Astoria eats that crap up too. Scarlett Parker is one of her favorite author’s. I just don’t know how you can buy all of those books and read them. Shit, they even sell in the Muggle world,” Draco said, shaking his head softly.

“The emotion Draco. She captures every little emotion in her stories. It’s like the characters are people you know,” Harry answered, as they walked off toward the Muggle Bar/Restaurant. It was called, The Opera Lounge. Only people with money could afford the outrageously priced food and drinks there. It was also very hard to get in if you didn’t have the right look or knew the right people. Draco didn’t reply when he thought of how true Harry’s words actually were. Only he didn’t know.

“Right well, you find us a table while I get the drinks,” Draco said, deliberately ignoring the statement.

Harry found an empty table near a couple of model-like women. He looked at them and they giggled coquettishly. He should have been interested. But he wasn’t, and even though he had broken up with Ginny over two years ago and even though they were friends, he felt that he just wasn’t ready to date again. The fact of the matter remained that, Harry felt like something was missing. He’d felt that way since that night five years ago. Never in a million years had Harry thought that Pansy Parkinson would make him feel the way he did. But she did.

Only, Harry had never told anyone. Not even Draco. So, it was impossible for him to confide these things in a man who he’d come to think of as a brother. Draco showed up a second later with the drinks and sat down across from Harry. “Here you go mate,” Draco said, not paying attention to the scantily clad woman. Harry smiled, wishing that he’d find what Draco found with Astoria. While Astoria was by no means a beautiful woman, she was still one of the purest of hearts Harry had ever met. She was a loving wife and a doting mother.

Noone was a better match for Draco. He wished he’d find it too. But, that didn’t look like it was bound to happen anytime soon. “Thanks. To the future Baby Malfoy,” Harry said, raising his glass to Draco.

“And to Harry Potter finally getting laid,” Draco said, smirking.

“Funny, just drink up you prat,” Harry said, taking a sip of his drink.

They were just discussing Draco’s newest case when one of the women from the table near theirs came over. Well...sashayed over more like. Maybe she was a model, she did look like one. “Hi. My friends and I were wondering if the two of you want to join us?” she asked, looking at Draco in lust.

“Sorry, my client and I are in an important meeting and, as you can clearly tell, I am married,” Draco said, raising his left hand. She took one look at the obscenely expensive wedding band and turned away, looking offended.

“Nice going Draco. I thought for a moment that you were going to try to set me up with her. Like every other time I’ve gone for drinks with you,” Harry said, as he took a drink from his glass.

“I need to ask you a favor, Harry,” Draco said, looking up at his friend.

“Sure, anything,” Harry said, straightening in his seat.

“I’m going away for a few days to a Law conference in Dublin. So, I was hoping you could look in on Astoria while I’m gone. She’s going to need some company. I’ll be leaving the day after the party,” Draco said, abandoning his drink.

“Yeah, I’ll take care of her. Don’t worry mate,” Harry said, reassuringly.

“Thanks, you’re a good bloke. Now come on, let’s get the Hell out of here before we get hit on some more,” Draco said, as they stood up.

“Alright. Thanks for the drink,” Harry said, patting his back.

“Oh, I forgot to say this. Scarlett Parker’s doing a book signing here in Muggle London this week. Astoria wanted to know if you would accompany her,” Draco said, making Harry’s eyes light up.

“Yeah, that’d be great. Scarlett Parker’s never done one ever, there’s never even a picture of her on the insides of her books. I can’t wait,” Harry said, trying to not sound overly giddy.

“Somehow, I don’t think you will be too happy when you go,” Draco said, quietly.

“Did you say something, mate?” Harry asked, as they walked past a group of highschool girls. The sight of Harry and Draco made them stop in their tracks and giggle uncontrollably.

“Nope, absolutely nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here it is. Chapter One. Again, it did not turn out how I wanted but, it never really does. I suppose it’ll do. I hope I don’t disappoint you too much.


	3. The Author and The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

Chapter 2: The Author and The Child

She ran a hand through her shortened hair. She didn’t like it this short. It practically stuck out at all angles when she ran her fingers through her hair absentmindedly. This seemed to happen a lot. Seeing as she was constantly made to think and do everything her damn editor/publicist told her to.

For the first time ever, Pansy or “Scarlett Parker” as it was written on her books and so on, was doing a book signing. She’d never really been one for self promotion but, Millicent Nott formerly Bulstrode insisted on it. She was after all her best friend and Editor/Publicist. Pansy trusted her judgment, therefore she would do as she had suggested.

Despite the fact that _he_ lived in London, Pansy would be returning, with a little surprise. Not that she’d ever let _him_ ever know that he had fathered a child. “Mummy, I’m ready!” said a little girl. She was wearing a light pink tutu and sparkly fairy wings and a fake diamond tiara.

“Absolutely not! Emilia Annabella Parkinson, you cannot go on a Muggle airplane wearing your fairy costume,” Pansy said, crossing her arms tightly.

“But mummy! I wanna!!” complained a small four yearold. She grabbed onto her dark chocolate locks and started pulling them roughly. Pansy clenched her fists tightly and took a deep breath.

“Alright, fine. But this means no sweets today,” Pansy said, watching the triumphant look on her daughter’s face, fade.

“Fine…I take it off..” she said, in her angel’s voice. The little girl ran into the bathroom and changed quickly into a flowered pink dress and tiny black shoes. Her hair was long and untidy, no matter what Pansy did to it. She knew that Emilia had gotten it from her father. Harry Potter. Emilia had the exact same bright green eyes and the exact same mischievous little smile.

In other words, she was perfect. “Come on love, it’s time to go back home,” Pansy said, taking her daughter in her arms and walking to the car that was waiting for them. All of their things were already on their way to the new place in London, all they had were two carry-on bags.

“The car is ready to take you to the airport Ms. Parker,” The Driver said, stepping aside.

“Thank you. Come along Pet,” Pansy said, lifting Emilia into the car.

Twenty minutes later, Pansy and her child were on their way to London. Courtesy of Draco and his private plane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Emily, stay close. I don’t want to lose you,” Pansy said, taking Emily’s hand in her own. The little girl frowned but walked along with her mother. She frowned as they stood at the edge of the sidewalk. Draco had told her he’d meet them there. Maybe something was keeping him?

“Miss Parker, Mr. Malfoy would like to apologize for not being able to pick you up. However he did send you this car. I will be happy to take you to your new home,” the driver said.

“Well, thank you. Come on Poppet, let’s go see our new house,” Pansy said, lifting her daughter into the car.

“Okay Mummy, we go see Uncle Dray now,” Emily said, smiling a perfect little smile.

“I don’t know if Uncle Dray will be there sweetie. Come now, I’ll give you a nice big cookie,” Pansy said, pulling a large chocolate chip cookie out of her lunch bag. The little girl took it happily and made a mess while devouring it.

Pansy sighed as she strapped Emily into the seat, memories flooding back. It’d been nearly four years since she’d left England. She had been living in Scotland since then, writing. Always writing. For the umpteenth time that day, Pansy ran a hand through her tousled locks. It had been so long since she had worn it long. Emily stood on the leather seat and gazed out of the window in wonder. She’d never been to London. Let alone, Muggle London.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The New House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pansy thought that Draco had over done himself. Then again, a live in nanny well House Elf was somewhat of a relief. Her new book had just come out and this was the first time she would be promoting it. She would be too busy to watch Emily all day. Plus, she would be starting the manuscript for her next new book.

After getting settled in, Pansy tucked Emily in and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight Emily, I love you,” Pansy said, looking into Emily’s almond shaped bright green eyes.

“I love you Mummy,” she said, sleepily.

Pansy then went to get rest herself. It was nice to be home. She’s missed London, and all of her friends. Only now, she had to worry about running into _him._ Not that he’d ever go to a book signing for a romance writer. Did the Golden Boy even read for fun? No, of course not. And with these thoughts, Pansy snuggled into her own large bed and slipped into a comfortable slumber.


	4. The Owner and The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I have no idea what I'm talking about in this chapter as I've never done research on the professions mentioned in this chapter. Bear with me please. Also, fair warning, there is quite a bit of Ron and Ginny bashing in this fic.

~~~Pansy~~~

It was early. That much was obvious. The curtains that had cast the room in darkness had been pulled open, causing her to be blinded by the sunlight. Her head snapped up and she groaned at the sight of a curvy brunette with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. “Mil, it’s not even nine in the morning. Why are you here?” Pansy grumbled, sitting up in her soft sanctuary.

“Pansy you know that today is a busy day. You don’t have time for jet lag. Now, head for the shower while I put the coffee on. You’ll need it,” Millicent said, before walking out of the room. She stood up and muttered stretching as she left the bedroom. She could hear Emily talking happily to Millicent in the kitchen.

After dropping Emily off at a daycare center for magical toddlers, Pansy and Millicent went off to schedule the book signing. She and Millicent, drove down to the Muggle bookstore. Pansy looked on while twirling a lock of her hair with her finger. This caused it to stick up and made her frown. “Shite, I wish I hadn’t cut it this short,” she muttered, looking into her compact.

“Well you did P. That’s just it. Besides, it looks good and it’s easier to manage especially when Emily throws food at your head,” Millicent said, as she parked at the side of the street. Pansy never really saw the point of cars but, she had to use them as they were in Muggle London. “Here we are, London Review Bookshop. It’s one of the leading independent bookstores here. This is where you’ll be doing the book signing,” Millicent said, as they stepped out into the rain.

What was the point of it being summer if it rained? Pansy and Millicent rushed into the shop and were met by a young woman no older than they were. Only, she looked miserable. “Can I help you?” she asked, in a toneless voice. She scrutinized Pansy and Millicent, judgment clear in her bitter brown eyes.

“Yes, we’re here to speak to the owner, Mr. Edgar Crane,” Millicent said, in a business-like manner.

“You can’t see Mr. Crane unless you have an appointment. He is very busy trying to put together a book signing,” she said, rudely.

“Well in that case, tell him that Millicent Nott and Scarlett Parker are here to see him about the book signing, it is Scarlett’s book signing after all,” Millicent said, smirking as the look on the girl’s face changed drastically.

“Right away Mrs. Nott. I apologize Miss Parker, please forgive me,” she said, leading the pair into a corridor.

“Not a problem,” Pansy said, walking behind Millicent. Millicent had always been a tough woman, demanding and often showing great leadership. As soon as they reached a large mahogany door, Pansy sighed. She’d never done this before, she’d always preferred to stay anonymous. As they entered the office, Pansy took a look around.

It was a very neat and organized office. An expensive looking mahogany bookshelf held only the most expensive and classic tomes in literature. An old yet perfectly kept 17th century carpet adored the polished hardwood floor. Two comfortable looking sienna-colored armchairs sat in front of the matching mahogany desk where an impeccably dressed man who looked to be in his thirties sat, talking to someone on a company telephone.

“Mr. Crane, I apologize for interrupting but…Mrs. Nott and Miss Parker are here to see you,” the girl said, looking quite dazzled. Pansy took a closer look at Mr. Crane and then she knew why the girl looked at him like she did.

“Ah, welcome ladies. Please, take a seat,” he said, in a very smooth accent. He stood and was very tall. Even under the expensive suit, Pansy could tell that he was well toned, and muscled. His dark hair was gelled back and his eyes were the softest of bronzes. He had a straight and narrow nose with a perfectly defined strong jaw-line and a cute cleft in his chin. “That will be all Tiffany, thank you,” he said, making her smile and blush.

Millicent and Pansy took a seat in the chairs as the doors closed behind them and waited. “Mr. Crane, thank you for meeting us today, you must be quite busy owning such a popular shop,” Millicent said, crossing her legs.

“It is not a problem Mrs. Nott, Miss Parker’s books are the best sellers here at London Review,” he said, looking at Pansy.

“Why thank you Mr. Crane,” Pansy said, smiling shyly at him.

“Please, call me Edgar. Miss Parker,” he said, smiling a perfectly white-toothed smile. Pansy felt her face go a little red and smiled back.

“Mr. Crane, please keep it in your pants. We are here to discuss the book signing,” Millicent said, making Pansy turn bright red.

“Mil!” Pansy hissed, looking at her friend in shock. As Pansy’s Editor/Publicist Millicent was ruthless and determined, nothing stood in her way. Business was never mixed with pleasure and that was apparent.

“It’s quite alright Miss Parker, Mrs. Nott is correct. We’ll have time for pleasantries later on. Let’s get down to business, shall we?” he said, appropriately abashed.

~~~~~~Harry~~~~~~

It was very nearly the evening as Harry and Hermione walked down the cobblestone path to Draco’s large Manor house. Harry was Hermione’s date for the night seeing as Ron who had been invited had most ungraciously declined. As they reached the door, Harry couldn’t help but remember one of the very first parties of Draco’s he had gone to. He had just been fighting with Ginny because she hadn’t wanted him to go to the party.

But he had gone and he had gotten very drunk in the process. He had danced with Pansy all night. She’d listened to his problems, and comforted him, she understood him. And then he kissed her, and they went off to find a place to be alone. And then they’d had sex. And then in the morning, she’d gone. And they’d never spoken a word about it. A month later, they’d left school and he hadn’t seen or heard from her since.

“Do you think Pansy’s going to be here?” Harry asked aloud, before he could stop himself.

“I don’t know Harry. I mean, Draco had mentioned something during lunch today but, she’s probably not going to be here,” Hermione said, as Draco opened the door.

“Hey, you made it,” he said, hugging Hermione and clapping Harry on the back.

“Sorry about Ron he couldn’t, well wouldn’t come,” Hermione said, smiling apologetically.

“Oh, that’s alright. More food for everyone else,” Draco said, making the two friends laugh. Draco directed Hermione and Harry into the large Banquet Hall where many of their close friends had convened. Luna was there with Neville, Seamus and Parvati were holding hands, Dean was with Lavender who despite the animosity between Hermione and herself during sixth year was actually friends with her. Last year Hermione had helped Lavender get ownership of her and her ex-husband’s café when he’d wanted to tear it down and sell the land, they had remained friends ever since. Despite Ron’s protests.

Many more of their fellow Hogwarts Graduates were there so Harry knew he would be busy all night, or at least until Draco and Astoria were ready to end the party. He and Hermione were going out of town in the morning. Therefore, Harry would be spending some time with Astoria and Jackson. “Harry, hey. Where’s Ron?” Neville asked, walking up to him. Neville was also an Auror at the Ministry along with Ron and Harry.

Only, he didn’t plan on staying an Auror. Harry knew he would make a great Herbology Professor. “Ron couldn’t make it. He has a lot of paperwork to finish,” Harry said, automatically. This seemed to be the only thing he could say to his friends when they asked about Ron.

“Ah, well…that’s Ron for you,” Neville said, before turning to his wife.

Harry walked around greeting and chatting the entire night. At about a quarter past twelve, Harry and Hermione where heading out of Draco’s home laughing about the old days. After walking Hermione home, Harry apparated to his own house where he showered and pulled on a pair of old comfortable sweats. So, Pansy hadn’t come then.

Harry still felt that he was owed an explanation for what had happened five years ago. Why had she left? Why hadn’t she stayed and just dealt with it. Maybe things would be different if she hadn’t sneaked away before he’d woken up. Then again, Harry hadn’t exactly helped the situation himself. He’d ignored her just as much as she’d ignored him. They’d avoided each other everywhere and where never alone together after that.

He’d felt so horrid afterward that he’d told Ginny he had slept with some girl from his year and she’d forgiven him. Harry knew that it was only because Ginny hadn’t known it was Pansy. Now that would have been the cherry on top of his year. _Harry Potter shags Slytherin Pansy Parkinson._ Only, it hadn’t felt like just some shag. No, it was something more. Alot more. Taking out a pot, he filled it with water and placed it on the stove. Once in his favorite couch with a cup of tea and Scarlett’s new book, Harry proceeded to open it and enjoy the rest of his night.

“Wake up sleepy head,” a voice whispered. Harry opened his eyes and found himself staring into big brown eyes. He groaned forgetting that Ginny still had the key to his flat.

“What time is it?” He groaned, taking the book off of his chest and placing it aside. He had gotten to the part where Henry and Patricia had made love at the party of Patricia’s ex when he must have dropped off to sleep.

“It’s nearly noon silly. What where you doing last night? You know we’re supposed to have lunch today,” she said, in a girlish voice while she stroked his hair. Obviously, Ginny was still infatuated with him. This was going to be a problem.

“What happened to Snake? Did you guys break up again?” Harry mumbled, as he sat up on the couch.

“Yeah I caught him in bed with that slag Brittany again. So we screamed and I hexed him and then I left. You still haven’t answered my question. Where were you last night?” she persisted, giving him an expectant look.

“I went to Draco and Astoria’s party last night with Hermione, we didn’t get back until late and then I read a book. Is that all you want to know?” he said, getting irritated by her constant questions.

“I still don’t get how you and Hermione can even stand to be around that slimy git Malfoy, for more than a minute,” Ginny said, pouting. She was trying to be cute and so far, it wasn’t working.

“I still don’t get how I didn’t see through your crap all these years. Ginny, Draco is like a brother to me. He’s my best friend and there’s nothing you can say that will change that,” Harry said, in an irritated tone.

“Ron is your best friend Harry! Not Malfoy! He wasn’t there for you until after the war! He’s just trying to use you,” Ginny argued.

“Not this shite again. Ginny lay the fuck off of Draco’s prick and go get onto someone else! You’re really good at that. Merlin woman, sometimes I think you’re like this because you’re jealous of Astoria for marrying the man. Is that it? Are you in love with Draco or something? Or are you just pissed that he’s the only man who’s never wanted to get into your knickers? Just get the fuck out of here and call me when you’ve grown the fuck up,” Harry said, pointing at the door.

Too shocked to speak, Ginny grabbed her purse and stomped out of his flat, slamming the door as she went.


	5. The Book Signing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four.

\----Harry----

“You told her what? Oh Harry, that’s just not like you,” Astoria said, taking a sip of chamomile tea. So far, it was the only thing she could keep down that morning. She smiled at the guilty look on his face.

“Well she deserved it. I’m really getting sick of Ron and Ginny’s prejudices. If Draco and everyone else can act like adults and get over everything, they should be able to as well,” Harry said, as he took another look around at the warm living room. “So, where’s Jackson?” Harry asked, looking at Astoria’s round, pretty face. Her dark hair swayed softly down her shoulders and her light clear eyes held nothing but deep kindness and compassion.

“I left him with Daphne and Blaise, he loves it over there,” she said, smiling. Harry nodded, before looking down at Astoria’s copy of _Just One Night_.

“When do we head out to Muggle London? I don’t want to wait in line too long you know. I’m pretty sure there will be tons of women and girls waiting to get their books signed by the great Scarlett Parker,” Harry said, trying to disguise his giddiness.

“We can go now, I’m feeling better,” Astoria said, getting up from the chaise loveseat. Harry took Astoria by the hand and they apparated to an alleyway in Muggle London. They walked together down the street past many Muggles when the London Review Bookshop came into view. There weren’t many people there yet so Harry took Astoria down to the Café for lunch.

~~~Pansy~~~

Pansy stood in her bathroom and frowned it was almost time for the damn book signing and she still wasn’t ready. She couldn’t decide on what to wear. Maybe a pair of tight jeans with a soft green blouse, or the dark blue dress that came to just about her knees. She kept moving back and forth between her two choices and was just about to give up when Millicent showed up to undoubtedly save the day. Again. “Pansy! What in Salazar’s trousers are you doing? You have to be ready in an hour!” Millicent said, holding a garment bag in her arms.

“I have nothing to wear! Give me a bloody break! Where’s Emily?” Pansy asked, pulling on her shortened locks.

“Theo dropped her off at your Mum’s. Now come on P! We have to meet up with that bloody Edgar Crane and then help set up! We have no time to dillydally,” Millicent said, putting the bag down and unzipping it. In it was a beautiful knee length dress made of forest green silk. It was sleeveless and the design was of vines wrapping beautifully around themselves. “Here, put this on and these shoes will go with it. Hurry, hurry!” Millicent said, pulling out a box that held matching heels.

“Oh Mil, thanks so much! You really are my lifesaver,” Pansy said, taking the dress and shoes before running into the bathroom to beautify herself. Five minutes later, Pansy came out wearing the dress and shoes. Her short hair was styled into a feminine style and her eyes were shadowed in soft greens. Her full lips were darkened slightly and glossed, making them more plumped and pouty.

“No problem, you look wonderful. Now, let’s get a move on!” Millicent said, pushing her out the door. They rushed down the stairs and got into Millicent’s car. Millicent turned the key in the ignition and they were off. Again, Pansy wondered about the point of Muggle cars when they could just apparate.

They walked into the store into the store together and separated. Millicent went to go find Edgar Crane and Pansy went off to look around. She looked up and groaned. There was a large banner that read Scarlett Parker here today, one day only at London Review, in big bold red letters like the ones on her cover for Just One Night. There under the large banner was a mahogany table with a chair and there were a few of her older books and some book cover posters on display at the table were a fine tip marker lay next to it all.

“Miss Parker, glad you could make it,” said the fluid voice of Edgar. Merlin the man had a voice. And, everything else for that matter. Pansy turned around and nearly fainted. Edgar Crane looked even better than the last time she saw him. He was wearing dark grey pants and a white long sleeved v-neck. The shirt hugged his muscles in every place and his dark tresses were artfully tousled and his bronze eyes held a sort of appraisal in them. Did he like her? No, Pansy shook her head of those thoughts and smiled.

“Mr. Crane, you look very casual today. Are you meeting a lady friend?” Pansy said, before she could stop herself. She cursed inwardly before looking back up into his eyes.

“No, I don’t have a lady friend and you look lovely well that’s a lie. You look gorgeous,” he said, smiling a perfect smile at him. Pansy’s heart skipped a beat and she smiled again.

“Millicent went to go find you,” Pansy said, biting her full lip softly.

“Ahh well, I’d better see to it that she does find me, your Editor/Publicist has quite a sharp tongue, if you don’t mind my saying so,” he said, making her laugh softly.

“No that’s Millicent alright. Uhm…is there anything you need me to do to help?” Pansy asked, twirling a lock of hair in her finger. Damn, now that’s all she needed. Her hair to be ruined before she even met her fans.

“No of course not. You are the star today, Scarlett. Just sit down and relax. Can I have someone bring you anything? Tea, water, anything?” he asked, smiling kindly at her. Pansy smiled shyly before replying to the overly nice and incredibly sexy Muggle.

“A cup of tea would be lovely. Thank you Mr. Crane,” Pansy said, giving him a flirtatious smile. Well why shouldn’t she? She was just barely twenty three and he couldn’t be more than thirty two at most. Besides, they aren’t working together, he just happens to own the bookstore that her first book signing was being held in. After that, she was free to flirt and maybe play a little.

“Please just call me Edgar, Scarlett. Tiffany could you please get a cup of tea from my personal selection for Miss Parker” Edgar said, looking at the young leggy blonde.

“Yes Mr. Crane, right away Mr. Crane,” she said, eagerly. Like a little puppy dog.

“Wow, you really have that girl dazzled, Edgar,” Pansy said, putting a hand to her lips and laughing softly. Edgar turned to face her and smiled another brilliant smile. It was enough to make Pansy’s legs feel like Jell-O.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about Miss Parker,” He said, smiling slyly.

“Shouldn’t you be finding my Publicist?” Pansy said, smirking slightly. What? It was the Slytherin in her.

“You are right, let me go find her before she serves my bollocks on a silver platter,” he said, touching her shoulder before walking away. Pansy smiled at his fit bum in those perfectly accentuating pants. A moment later Tiffany brought Pansy a cup of tea and set it down without sparing a glance in her direction.

Pansy rolled her eyes before sitting down in the mildly comfortable chair and picking up the cup of tea. She inhaled the sweet scent of mint raspberry tea and smiled. She wondered what her little dove was doing right now. Probably terrorizing Blaise and Daphne. She looked down and stirred two sugar cubes into her tea and sighed. It was going to be a very long day. She didn’t know how long she had been spacing out when a voice broke into her thoughts.

“Miss Parker, it’s almost time. Are you ready?” Edgar said, kneeling next to her. The warm honey bronze of his eyes made her feel that she was ready for just about anything.

“Right. Yes, I’m ready Edgar,” she said, smiling. His name sounded sweet on her tongue.

Edgar felt as though he just might be able to get through the hectic day as long as he stood near her. Scarlett was quite a beautiful young woman, and despite him being ten years her senior, he felt such an attraction to her. Clearly she was intelligent and creative, funny, and down to earth. In short, she was perfection.

“Alright then, I’ll open up,” Edgar said, motioning the other employees. As soon as they opened the doors, several women young and old barged in holding copies of her books. Edgar smiled before opening his mouth to speak. “Ladies and Gentleman, please calm down and stand in line. You will get your turn with Miss Parker,” he said, making the crowd murmur excitedly.

After several books and posters had been signed, Pansy looked up into the crowd again and a flash of green caught her eye. No. It couldn’t be the green. Not _his_ green. Not the Boy Who Kicked Voldy’s Moldy Arse. No. Pansy shook her head slightly and looked again. There was a young man standing with Astoria but, she couldn’t see his face. But that hair. It was that same untidy mane of jet black hair. No. It couldn’t be.

\----Harry----

Harry turned quickly. Pansy? No it couldn’t be her. Just because Scarlett Parker resembled Pansy Parkinson did not mean that they were one and the same. Pansy had always wanted to be a model. She couldn’t be a writer. That was the last thing in the world she’d said she’d ever become. Let alone a Romance Author. He was just being stupid. “Are you ready Harry? It’s almost our turn,” Astoria said, squeezing his arm tightly.

“Y-Yeah, I’m ready,” Harry said, clutching his Copy of Just One Night tightly. He had read it from cover to cover over night and he really enjoyed it. It was Scarlett’s best book, hands down.

“Hello, so, how would you like me to sign that?” Scarlett asked, a teenage girl in front of them. She was holding a copy of her book and a poster of the cover. Her voice was sweet and smooth, not at all like Pansy’s had been. At least, when she was screaming and jeering. But that night, five years ago…her voice was sweet music flowing through his ears.

“Can you sign it to Marla, your friend Scarlett Parker?” she asked, looking quite anxious.

“You got it Marla,” Scarlett said, smiling at her. Scarlett bowed her head to autograph the girl’s book and poster, in her perfect calligraphy. As far as Harry could tell, Scarlett Parker and Pansy Parkinson was not the same person.

After a moment, the girl thanked Scarlett and walked off happily. Harry and Astoria were next. As soon as they walked up, Scarlett’s eyes widened and she froze. As quick as it happened, there was now a smile on her beautiful face. “Um…So, how can I sign that for you?” She asked, struggling to keep her voice even. The once scrawny bespectacled kid was now a man. And what a man he was. His arms looked like there was some tone and muscle he’d also grown into his features.

“To Harry, from your old friend Pansy Parkinson,” he said, looking at her in slight irritation. She looked up into his bright green eyes and gasped. So, he did know. She’d have to remember to kill Draco and Astoria for doing this to her.

“To Harry, from Scarlett Parker,” she muttered, signing it. Harry looked into her clear green eyes and sighed. The woman had become a Goddess. But he couldn’t help to feel angry with her. All these years and he still didn’t get over the fact that she had done a runner on him.

After signing Astoria’s and earning a wry smile from Pansy, Harry and Astoria had walked out to the lunch deck. “How could you not tell me it was Pansy?” Harry said, rounding on her. Which was probably a bad idea considering the woman was a former Slytherin and currently pregnant.

“I did no such thing! I didn’t even know that Pansy was an Author. You know I haven’t seen her since you left Hogwarts. You know that I was only in my sixth year when you finished!” Astoria said, reminding Harry that she was only twenty. She had started seeing Draco in their last year of Hogwarts, her sixth.

“Oh…Well, I’m sorry Tori,” Harry apologized, making her sigh.

“No, I did know. I’m sorry Harry, Draco and I knew she was moving back here and I thought it would be sweet to play Cupid. Do you forgive me?” she said, looking like a child who knew she’d done wrong. Harry could see that this was most likely the reason that Draco could never be mad at her.

“I forgive you, Tori. I can’t stay mad at such a cherub’s face,” he said, tweaking her nose. She really was a short woman. She looked like she could still be in school.

“I knew you would. Now come on. Isn’t it nice? Pansy is your favorite Author and you two just met up. You should definitely ask her out sometime. I have her address and cellular phone number,” Astoria said, smiling so that the dimples showed even more. She was a sweet girl.

“Eh, I don’t think she’d be happy if I was to show up to her place unexpected and called out of the blue. No, it’s probably better to leave it be. We’re not going to get together, Tori,” Harry said, making her frown softly.

“Well, there’s always tomorrow,” Astoria said, determined to see that they do get together. Harry just hoped it wouldn’t involve him in humiliating situations. With a wink from Astoria, the pair headed back to Draco and Astoria’s home.


	6. Dates Upon Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five.

~~~Pansy~~~

 

After the book signing, Pansy stood up. How could Draco and Astoria betray her like that? They better not have said anything to Harry about Emily. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Fucking Malfoy’s, all they did was screw you over. At least, that was how Pansy was feeling right at the moment. She could really use a stiff one. A drink that is. “Well Scarlett, this book signing was a success. Nearly all of your books have been sold,” Edgar said, making her turn to face him.

 

“It makes me happy when I see my books being bought. I honestly never imagined myself doing this when I was in school,” Pansy said, looking up at his eyes again. The man had impossibly beautiful eyes.

 

“What did you see yourself as back then?” he asked, as they walked out of the store.

 

“A model maybe, I guess I just decided that being a writer was more fulfilling though. Also, I didn’t have the right look,” she said, smiling at him.

 

“I think you do, but personally..I prefer the smart ones,” he said, smiling again. “Would you like to go out with me tonight, Scarlett?” he asked, making her stop.

 

“I’d love to Edgar but, there’s something you have to know…I have a daughter,” Pansy said, staring up at those smooth bronze eyes.

 

“I don’t see a problem with that. So you have a daughter, I have a son. I see no problem at all, do you?” he said, smiling brighter.

 

“Alright then, tonight it is,” Pansy said, biting her lip playfully.

 

“Would you like a ride home?” he asked, as they stopped in front of a very expensive car.

 

“Um…sure. I’d like that. Thank you Edgar,” Pansy said, as he opened the passenger door for her. Pansy stepped in and he closed the door softly. She watched him as he walked around the front of the car and then, settled into the Driver’s seat. He started the car and they drove in a companionable silence. Pansy contemplated telling Edgar her birth name but then she decided that Scarlett Parker was much more seductive. Not that she wanted to seduce the handsome older gentleman.

 

“So, this is where you live, it’s beautiful,” he said, as he parked by the side of the wrought iron gate. Pansy smiled as Edgar got out of the car and walked over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. She looked up at him and took the hand he offered, helping her out of the car. She was starting not to mind Muggle cars so much anymore.

 

“Thank you and yes. This is where we moved to, it’s a friend’s property and he is letting me live here,” Pansy said, as he walked with her past the gates.

 

“Oh? Are you romantically involved with this friend?” he asked, carefully.

 

“Oh no, not at all. He is someone I’ve known since my nappy days, we are strictly best friends. Besides, he is married to another good friend of mine,” she said, to him seriously. Maybe she’d held a soft spot for him long ago but, ever since that one night, Harry was the only person she’d held it for.

 

“Ah well, glad to hear it, who is your friend by the way, if you don’t mind my asking?” he asked, as they stopped at the front door. Pansy looked up and smiled.

 

“His name is Draco Malfoy,” she said, watching his face go into complete shock. Thanks to Draco, Malfoy was the name every Muggle knew as one of the greatest lawyers and businessman in all of Europe.

 

“As in _the_ Draco Malfoy? The Lawyer/Business Genius Draco Malfoy?” he asked.

 

“Yes, that Draco Malfoy. He and his wife offered me their _small_ country home in order to bribe me into coming to live here,” she said, smiling at the expression on his perfect face.

 

“Ah well, I shall have to thank Mr. Malfoy sometime at one of our benefits, he is in fact one of our most generous contributors. So, I shall pick you up at eight o’ clock?” he asked, taking her hand in his.

 

“Eight it is,” she said, biting her lip softly as he bent slightly to press a kiss to her hand.

 

“Eight it is,” he said, smiling a perfect smile at her before walking down the cobblestone path to his car. Pansy watched him get into his car and he waved before driving off. Today was definitely going perfectly. Except for that meeting with Harry. She still had to kill Draco and Astoria for not telling her he was going to be there.

 

\---Harry---

 

Harry sat back in his flat, thinking about this newest revelation. Pansy was Scarlett, Pansy wrote all of those wonderful books. How had he not seen it before? When Draco got back from his trip, he was going to get an earful. He got dressed and stood in front of the mirror. As promised, he was going to keep Astoria company and this meant having dinner with her. Astoria wanted to go to some new restaurant in Muggle London. It was called The Opal Lounge and it was criminally expensive. Also very difficult to get into. But as luck would have it, Harry got the reservations for one of the best tables in the house.

 

He suspected that this had something to do with Draco. Merlin, the man was a storm of success. After spraying a small amount of cologne on, Harry grabbed his keys and opened the door only to be facing Ginny. He sighed heavily and stepped aside. “What do you want Ginny? I’m on my way out,” Harry said, in a less than pleased voice. In fact, he was downright irritated.

 

“Hot date? I thought you were over the dating scene,” Ginny said, fingering a lock of her flaming red hair. She was wearing a tight red dress that barely covered anything and a pair of matching five inch stilettos. She looked like an over-paid doxy.

 

“It’s not a date, I’m going to dinner with Astoria,” he said, grabbing her by the arm and leading her out of the door. He also took the time to grab the copy of his key from her unsuspecting hand. “And, this is mine,” he said, making her frown.

 

“Why are you going out with her? She’s Ferret’s wife and she is not at all good looking,” Ginny said, pouting at him.

 

“Oh my God Ginny, lay off of the Malfoys! Draco asked me to keep her company and that’s what I’m going to do. They’re a right sight more fun than a night with you, geez. At least when I’m with her, she doesn’t try to get into my trousers. Now if you don’t mind, I’m leaving and so are you. Don’t come back Ginny,” Harry said, in an angry voice. After finally getting away from Ginny, Harry drove to Malfoy Manor to pick up his very pregnant date.

 

As soon as Astoria opened the door, Harry smiled. She looked very pretty tonight. She was wearing a knee length soft lavender dress made out of silk with matching heels and her dark curls were pinned up into an elegant style. Her eyes were shadowed in light lavender and her lips were a very soft pink. “Well Mrs. Malfoy, if you weren’t married, I’d think you were trying to seduce me,” Harry said, teasingly.

 

“Oh hush you silly man,” she said, as he offered his arm.

 

“Shall we, Tori?” he asked, as they walked down the pathway.

 

“You are quite the charmer tonight Harry, what’s bothering you?” she asked, not missing a beat. Her clear blue eyes scanned his face

 

“Ginny showed up at my door before I came to pick you up,” he said, giving her only half of his preoccupations.

 

“Ah, well you needn’t worry about her, tonight is a night for just friends. Remember we’re going to The Opal Lounge tonight!!” she said, excitedly, as he helped her into the car. Despite trying to keep out of the reporters greedy clutches, Harry knew that tonight they would be thrown right into their clutches. Astoria was the wife of Draco who was quite famous in the Muggle world as well. Harry was also well known as he always attended Draco’s benefits as Hermione’s date. Ron never went to anything hosted or attended by Draco.

 

The Opal Lounge was rumored to be filled with several “Beautiful People” as Ginny had always put it. This was going to be a long night. “Right, are we taking my car?” Harry asked; grimacing at the expensive present Draco had bought him last year as a birthday present. He didn’t even want to think about what he would be receiving this year.

 

“Yes, now come. I don’t want to lose our reservations,” she said, buckling her safety belt. Harry smiled before starting the car and then they were off to The Opal Lounge.

 

~~~Pansy~~~

 

Pansy smiled as reporters photographed her with Edgar. They asked questions about her personal life and when her next book was coming out. She was so glad that she had gone with the pale pink dress that came up above her knees, showing off her long legs. It had a plunging neckline that showed a little cleavage accessorized with a silver necklace that held a small rose colored diamond and matching diamond earrings. She smiled at the cameras but really, she just wanted to get to the table. “Excuse me gentleman but, I believe the lady and I wish to get to our table,” Edgar said, leading Pansy away from the reporters.

 

“Thank you, I just hate reporters,” Pansy said, quietly. Edgar leaned in and smiled at her. He smelled amazing.

 

“Not a problem Scarlett,” he said, placing a hand on her lower back and leading her to their table.

 

They sat together and Edgar ordered wine for their table. They talked about many things from their families to their kids. “I had Emily when I was young. She’s going to be five years old soon. And she’s beautiful,” Pansy said, smiling. She really missed Emily.

 

“Well if she looks anything like you, I’d say she’s perfect,” Edgar said, smiling at her.

 

“What about your son?” Pansy asked, blushing at his comment.

 

“My son is five years old and he looks just like me. His name is Ian, he loves to read and is interested in an acting career and he wants to take over the London Review when he’s old enough. He’s very smart for his age,” Edgar said, smiling to himself.

 

“He sounds like a wonderful little boy. So…what about his mother?” Pansy asked, in a soft voice.

 

“His mother, Karen died when he was born. I haven’t been able to really get over it until this past year. You see, I have been raising him all his life, with the help of my live-in Nanny,” Edgar explained.

 

“Oh Edgar, I am so sorry,” Pansy said, placing a hand softly on his.

 

“It’s alright. So what about your daughter’s father?” he asked, changing the subject.

 

“Well, I hope you won’t think less of me when I tell you this,” Pansy said, looking ashamed.

 

“Never, go on,” Edgar said, squeezing her hand.

 

“It was my final year of school, and Draco was having a party for all the graduates. Someone had brought alcohol and I had been dancing with the father the entire night. We’d never really got on during the years at school but that year, everything had changed. So we talked and danced and got drunk. We went off to some dark room and then he kissed me, and then it happened. After that night, we never sought each other out. A few months later, I found out I was pregnant with Emily. I never told him and I haven’t seen him since. Except for today. He was buying my book,” Pansy said, looking down at her plate.

 

“Wow, that was quite a tale. Are you planning on telling him?” Edgar said, giving her hand another squeeze.

 

“Yes, but only when I am able to talk to him one on one,” Pansy said, smiling slightly.

 

“It’s alright Scarlett, I’m here for you,” he said, making her smile even bigger. They talked for awhile longer before someone familiar spoke up.

 

“Edgar Crane, how nice to see you,” Astoria said, making Pansy look up. Next to Astoria was…crap…Harry. They both looked quite beautiful and slightly winded. They must have just escaped the reporters.

 

“Mrs. Malfoy, you look radiant. Why don’t you and your friend, join us?” he asked, standing up.

 

“Oh sure, shall we Harry?” Astoria asked, looking up at Harry’s flushed face.

 

“Of course,” Harry said, awkwardly. Pansy stared into his eyes and she knew that all was fine. Until she told him of Emily that is.

 

“So Mrs. Malfoy, who is your escort for tonight?” Edgar asked, smiling genuinely.

 

“Oh, this is Harry Potter, Draco’s and my best friend. He was the Best-man at our wedding and one of Draco’s partners in business. He is also a fan of Scarlett’s novels,” Astoria said, making both Pansy and Harry blush.

 

“Oh yes, well great to meet you Mr. Potter, Edgar said, shaking Harry’s hand.

 

“The pleasure’s all mine Mr. Crane,” Harry said, a bit stiffly.

 

The rest of the night went by without a hitch and before long, Harry was taking Astoria home. “Well, that was interesting. Did Mr. Potter also go to school with you, Scarlett?” Edgar asked, as he walked her to her door.

 

“Yes, actually….he is Emily’s dad,” Pansy said, making Edgar look at her in surprise. “Well, that certainly makes things different. I’ll have to watch out for him now, wouldn’t want him to steal you away,” he said, grinning at her.

 

“Oh Edgar, you’re just so…I don’t know,” Pansy said, smiling at him. Merlin, the man was perfect.

 

“Thank you Scarlett,” Edgar said, bending over slightly. Pansy’s breath hitched as Edgar lips soon found themselves pressed softly against her’s. He kissed her a bit harder and soon her hands were placed against his chest. It was definitely firework worthy. Absolutely wonderful. She hadn’t felt this way in a long time. “Goodnight, Gorgeous. I’ll call you,” he said, kissing her once more and then smiled. He turned and walked away, making her heart flutter.

 

“Goodnight Edgar,” she called, before walking into her house.

 

“Seemed magical, eh _Scarlett_?”

 


	7. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six

Pansy screamed and nearly fell back but strong hands caught her and pulled her upright. “What are you doing here?” she hissed, clutching at her heart. Pansy stared up at the green eyes that belonged not only to him but to Emily as well. He was still in the clothes he was wearing at the restaurant. He looked so handsome that Pansy felt her heart rate beginning to accelerate. He looked irritated like he had at the book signing.

 

“I came to see you. I took Astoria to her home and then, she gave me your address. I should have known that Draco would set you up in one of his homes,” Harry said, sitting on one of the comfortable couches. His legs were longer than she remembered, he must have grown more. His hair was still that untidy mop of midnight and his eyes were brighter than ever. Of course that could have been due to the fire lit in the marble fireplace or the three glasses of wine she’d had at dinner.

 

“I guess, I’ll have to thank her,” Pansy muttered sarcastically. She really was going to have to kill off the Malfoys. She watched him for a moment, before pulling off her shoes and dropping them near the door.

 

“You look good, Panse,” Harry said, looking up at her willowy frame. She looked graceful even as she stood there, confused with her brow furrowed over crystal green eyes.

 

“Thanks Harry,” Pansy said, uncertainly. She walked over to the couch and sat next to him. He was far enough that they weren’t touching but, close enough for him to smell her perfume and the wine on her sweet breath. It was driving him to near madness, as they sat in a tension so thick you could practically touch it. “So do you,” she said, biting her bottom lip nervously. So here they were. Almost five years later, after that fiasco at Draco’s party.

 

“Why did you leave, Pansy?” Harry asked, making her stutter. She looked up into his eyes, they were serious. She honestly didn’t even know why. Had she been afraid? Had she felt disgusted? She didn’t know. All she knew was that she liked him. Liked him enough to shag and run. Standing up, she takes two steps toward the fireplace. His footsteps echoed in the room and she soon found herself gazing into his eyes once more.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, turning away from his emerald gaze. She couldn’t face him then and she couldn’t face him now.

 

“Don’t play the daft girl Pansy. You’re a former Slytherin, you’re smarter than that. Why did you leave when we slept together? Even more so, why didn’t you ever talk to me afterward?” he said, this all in a very serious tone. It was starting to unnerve her a little. How was he so calm, so serious?

 

“I don’t know Harry, I don’t know,” she said, still with her back turned to him. She was a Slytherin alright, a coward.

 

Harry sighed heavily before grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to turn around and face him. Pansy’s green met his and he very nearly kissed her full pouty mouth. How could someone so tall look so tiny and vulnerable? “Pansy, it’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t try to talk to you either,” Harry said, letting his hands fall to his sides. Pansy found that she missed his touch and warmth altogether.

 

“No Harry, I’m so sorry that, I walked out. It was stupid of me, can we start over…As friends?” she said, looking sad and hopeful at the same time.

 

“Yeah, I’d definitely like to be friends. Why don’t we start, with lunch tomorrow?” Harry said, smiling at her.

 

“Sure, where do you want to meet?” Pansy asked, smiling back at him. Harry wanted to grab her by the arms again and kiss her all the more. She was so beautiful, only…she’d made it clear that she was interested only in friendship with him. Especially with that Edgar Crane sniffing around her.

 

“You can meet me at the office and we’ll go to that new restaurant in Hogsmeade,” Harry said, not wanting to chance her going to his flat and running into Ginny.

 

“Sure, I’ll be there at ten to twelve,” Pansy said, as she walked Harry out.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, standing at her doorway. The wind blew through his untidy locks, which immediately brought their daughter to her mind.

 

“Goodnight Harry,” Pansy said, keeping her face from frowning.

 

“Goodnight Pansy,” Harry said, kissing her cheek. He left her there, to stand in shock and guilt. How was she supposed to tell him about Emily? Especially now that they were friends. This was going to be a bloody mess. Pansy sighed heavily before dropping back onto the couch. She really missed Emily. These days, she wondered if her baby even missed her.

 

“Mummy!! I’m HOME!!” screamed the familiar tiny voice. Pansy smiled and ran to hug her little angel.

 

“I missed you Poppet,” Pansy said, hugging her tightly. She looked down at the bright emeralds and smiled, thinking of her lunch with Harry tomorrow.

 

“I missed you too Mummy, Auntie Mil says, I get to start school tomorrow,” she said, smiling happily. That was another thing. Emily was starting school tomorrow so Pansy would have less time with her. It seemed so long ago that she had held her little baby in the maternity wing in St. Mungos.

 

“Remember to behave, and have fun. I know you'll make friends,” Pansy said, making the little girl nod and smile. After finally getting Emily bathed and tucked into bed, Pansy took a steaming hot shower and walked into her own large bedroom.

 

Walking over to the night table, Pansy picked up a picture in an ornate silver frame, it was of Draco, Astoria, Harry, Theo, Millicent and herself. Taken the night before Draco’s party. They had been friends then. Could she be friends with the unwitting father of her precious baby?

 

Well, only tomorrow would she be able to tell. At least, she hoped she would be able to figure out if they could be _friends_.

 


	8. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I posted this chapter as well because, the previous chapter was too short.

\---Harry---

 

The afternoon would not come soon enough. Harry looked up and grumbled as the clock shone nine o’ clock. He’d wanted the time to pass by so much that he had gotten every piece of paperwork completely finished. He’d never been more caught up in his life. “Mr…er…Harry, I have your post for you Sir,” Reed said, putting down a couple of letters on his desk. The blonde boy blushed as Harry looked up, smiling.

 

“Reed, you didn’t have to,” Harry said, looking the boy up and down. “Why don’t you sit down, we’ve never actually had time for a chat, have we?” Harry said, motioning to a chair in front of the desk. The young trainee sat down awkwardly and looked up with sky-blue eyes.

 

“Oh, it’s not a problem. I was on my way out and I thought to bring your post,” he said, in an admiring tone.

 

“Oh, well thank you Reed. It was kind of you to think of me,” Harry said, smiling again. This time, the boy was beet red.

 

“I always think of you Har---err is that the time?! Well, hate to split but uhh yeah, My oven’s burning, see you on Monday!” Reed said, before shooting up out of his seat and out the door. He could not have left fast enough. Harry chuckled before turning his attention to the Daily Prophet. Same old news as always, Harry smiled as Draco and Astoria’s picture was once again on the front page. Along with a small clipping that talked about Hermione’s and his arrival at the Malfoy’s second baby shower.

 

Then another article about Ginny’s excellent playing as chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. She seemed happier on the pitch than anywhere else. She looked almost like her old self when she was flying high and playing Quidditch. That was the old Ginny, the Ginny he’d loved. Maybe they would have stayed together if she hadn’t changed so much. Shaking his head of these thoughts, Harry stood to stretch slightly before catching another glance at the ever slowing clock.

 

Going through his post Harry saw that he had a letter from Dudley, who ever since Voldemort had been defeated had kept a correspondence with him. Despite, his father’s disapproval. Aunt Petunia was also slowly starting to come around. The letter said something about Dudley’s upcoming wedding to Susan Bones. To say that it had been a shock to hear of his cousin’s involvement with a witch was the understatement of the century. Harry turned to look at his calendar and set the date of the wedding on it. The rest of the post was mainly notices and fan mail that he still got every so often. Leaning back in his chair, Harry closed his eyes and dozed off. He didn’t know how long he had been out but, as soon as he opened his eyes, he gazed into a pair of soft creamy emeralds. Starting softly, Harry straightened out in the chair.

 

“Pansy, how long have you been sitting here?” He asked, in a breathy voice. He was still trying to get his heart rate back to normal when she let out a soft laugh.

 

“Just about five minutes, you look so innocent and untroubled when you sleep,” she said, making him blush. Turning his head toward the clock, Harry sighed. It was already noon.

 

“Ah, well sorry to keep you waiting. Are you hungry?” he asked, trying not to blush anymore.

 

“Starving, Millicent had me working on a new manuscript for my next novel. The woman is a slave driver,” Pansy said, making Harry laugh.

 

“Well then Miss Parker or would you prefer Parkinson?” Harry asked, as he allowed her to leave his office first. Watching her walk in front of him was like watching a graceful ballerina sway softly. Her form fitting knee length soft green dress matched her eyes and the strappy green heels did as well. Her short hair was soft and dark, curling slightly past her soft looking mouth. Harry had the strongest urge to just push her hair behind her ears. He wanted to grab her face and kiss her hard.

 

But, being a gentleman Harry fought the urge. “Parkinson is fine,” Pansy said, as they walked down the hall and into an elevator. They talked for a few minutes of their last year at Hogwarts, completely avoiding talk of that last night together. They ended up in the newest restaurant in Hogsmeade. It was secluded, classy, and warm.

 

After ordering lunch, Harry told Pansy about his trainee Reed. “I think it’s strange. He reacts like the girls did in Hogwarts,” Harry said, as Pansy sipped her glass of wine.

 

Pansy smiled and put the glass down. “Either he is in love with you or you’re just his idol,” she said, making Harry chuckle.

 

“Maybe I’m just that handsome,” he said, grinning. It felt so easy between them. He could just say whatever he wanted.

 

“Oh yes, you great big gorgeous man thing you,” Pansy joked, touching his arm softly. Harry’s heart instantly plummeted into his throat. Her warm touch made her even more irresistible to him.

 

“Shall I get the check?” Harry asked, placing his napkin on the table.

 

“Oh, sure,” Pansy said, frowning softly. What happened? A second ago they had both been in a light and cheery mood. So open and well..friendly.

 

“Alright, excuse me,” Harry said, standing up to go pay. Pansy sipped at the last of her wine and watched as Harry walked back to the table.

 

“Let’s take a walk,” Harry said, offering his hand to her. Pansy smiled immediately as she took his warm hand and he helped her up.

 

“That’d be great,” Pansy said, smiling up at the tall man in front of her. As they walked down the crowded street, Harry placed a hand on the small of her back. It made her feel warmth in the pit of her stomach.

 

They walked around for awhile before Pansy walked Harry back to work. “Thanks for hanging out today Panse, I really enjoyed it,” Harry said, feeling like he’d gone on his first date ever.

 

“Me too, we should do this again sometime,” Pansy said, touching Harry’s arm.

 

“Maybe we can go out on Saturday, it’s supposed to be really great out that day.” He said, making her eyes light up.

 

“I’ll have to check with my slavedriver but, that’d be so great, just floo or call,” she said, making him smile.

 

“Alright, I will. See you sometime,” he said, leaning over. Pansy’s breath caught in her throat as his lips made contact with her cheek. He smelled amazing. Not too overpowering and not too soft.

 

“Bye,” Pansy said, walking awkwardly as Harry walked back into the seemingly abandoned building. When he was finally out of sight, Pansy turned and apparated to the school where Emily started.

 

She smiled as her beautiful daughter ran into her arms. “Mummy!! You came!” she cried, happily.

 

“Yes, well I had some time to come. Shall we get an icecream?” Pansy asked, as she took her daughters tiny hand in her’s.

 

“Yea!! Icecream!!” she said, smiling brightly. Her bright green eyes lit up like shining emeralds. After getting an icecream, Pansy and Emily were walking down the cobblestone path to their home. “Mummy can I ask something?” she asked, curiously. Her mouth and chin were covered in chocolate and raspberry icecream. She looked so cute.

 

“Yes love, ask anything,” Pansy said, looking down at her.

 

“Who is my Daddy?” she asked, innocently.

 

“Crap.”

 


	9. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Eight.

“She asked you who her father is?” Daphne remarked as the two friends sipped their tea. Pansy had come over to Daphne Greengrass-Zabini’s large and stately manor for afternoon tea. Daphne was in Pansy’s year at Hogwarts and also Astoria’s older sister.

 

“Yes, I was so shocked, all I said was _crap._ I don’t know what to do, she won’t let it go. She wants to know who he is. How am I supposed to say to her that her father is Harry Bloody Potter?” Pansy asked, running a hand through her messy hair.

 

Pansy paused to listen to the sound of Daphne and Blaise’s eighteen month old son. His name was Blaire and the one on the way was a boy to be named Edward, they also had a three yearold daughter named Georgia. Pansy thought they were having too many children. She just didn’t know how Daphne and Astoria could do it. Emily was enough for her.

 

“Well then P, you have to tell her and you have to tell Harry. It’s just not fair to either of them,” Daphne said, running a hand through her long golden tresses.

 

“You’re right but…I’ve just started getting to know him again, what am I supposed to tell him? _Um say Harry, do you remember that night at Draco’s party when we shagged like rabbits? Well I got pregnant and you have a five year old daughter._ Somehow, I don’t think he’d appreciate it,” Pansy said, covering her face in her hands.

 

“Nice words Pansy. I’m not saying just to dump all of that on the bloke. Ease into it somehow,” Daphne said, patting Pansy’s shoulder.

 

“Right well. Maybe I’ll do it if we get closer. Bugger…what if he wants to take custody of her? What if he can never forgive me? What can I do?” Pansy said, starting to get panicked.

 

Daphne stood and slapped Pansy hard across the face. “Snap out of it Parkinson! You’re not a teenager anymore! You are a well known author and the mother of a beautiful girl. You are strong and you will get through this,” Daphne said, in a stern voice.

 

Pansy looked up at her friend in shock. Daphne had never been so serious in her life, nor as assertive or aggressive as she was that very moment. “You’re right, you are absolutely right. I am strong! I can do this. Thank you Daph, I really needed that. I-I’ll see you later,” Pansy said, standing as well.

 

“Good, now you go and be strong and brave. It’s not as if you need money from him or anything. What’s the worst he can say? That he won’t pay child support. You don’t need him. Now, let me know how it goes when you do tell him,” Daphne said, hugging her softly.

 

“Right. Bye Daphne,” Pansy said, as she left her friend’s home. She couldn’t help but think about what Daphne had said. It was true, she made her own money, she was sitting on millions saved in both her Muggle bank account and her Gringotts account. Besides, she’d lived this long without Harry in her life, if he truly hated her after he found out well…it was no skin off her back. But it would hurt their daughter if he chose to make himself known to her.

 

She was walking down to her car when the small phone in her pocket rang. She jumped, still not used to the wretched thing. “Hello?” Pansy asked, putting it close to her ear.

 

“ _Hello, Scarlett? It’s Edgar. I’m sorry to bother you but..I was wondering if you’d like to meet me in the park Saturday afternoon. I’m bringing my son and you could bring your daughter_ ,” Edgar’s smooth voice flowed through the phone.

 

“Oh yes, that sounds great. I’d love to,” Pansy said, smiling to herself.

 

“ _Great, let’s meet by the fountain, at twelve,_ ” Edgar replied.

 

“Alright then. Saturday at noon by the fountain. See you and your boy there,” Pansy said, grinning.

 

“ _I’ll be counting the moments_ ,” he said, in a low sexual voice.

 

“Uh…g-goodbye Edgar,” Pansy said, before they hung up. The man was a God. A Sex God. He made her feel like a real woman, made her feel burning passion in her unmentionables. Looking around, she continued to walk, thank Merlin her home wasn’t a far walk away from Daphne’s. It also didn’t hurt that she had worn her more comfortable lacey pink flats.

 

Finally getting home Pansy walked in to the warmth of a freshly lit fire. These House Elves do their job alright. They stay out of sight and leave Pansy to her thinking and writing. Emily would be back soon, with another wave of _“Who’s my Daddy?”_ Pansy had no idea about what to tell her. After having a piece of Astoria’s famous Apple pie, Pansy felt that she should do exactly what Daphne had told her. She would tell Emily who her father is and give her a picture of him. It’s not like Emily will be meeting him anyway. Pansy would make sure that Harry knew he had a daughter before they met. She couldn’t bear the thought of Harry meeting Emily before he knew about her.

 

Three cups of coffee and two cigarettes later, Pansy was still no further on an answer for her daughter. Pansy searched her brain and once again, frowned. Lighting up another cigarette, she sucked in the calming air and leaned back in her seat. Stubbing out the cigarette, Pansy stands up and walks out of her study. She was in desperate need of a shag. But, she wasn’t going to let anyone know. Least of all, her best friends.

 

Looking at the clock, Pansy sighed. It wasn’t even noon yet, this day was taking too long and she only had one page typed up for the new manuscript. She was barefoot and in desperate need of a new haircut. Her hair was growing out faster than ever. Still, maybe she would keep it long and try a new style. She hadn’t worn it long since Emilia’s birth anyway. Maybe she’d grow it to shoulder length. Rolling her eyes, she walked into the sitting room where a wireless radio stood waiting to be turned on. She flicked her wand at it and a waltz was playing.

 

She just loved ballroom dancing. Ever since she was a little girl. She began to waltz by herself, her eyes closed, she was calm and in her happy place. As she continued to waltz alone, Pansy could swear that she was dancing with a partner. It was another moment before a familiar scent flowed through her nostrils. “Why Miss Parkinson, I had no idea you could waltz so beautifully barefoot.”

 

Her eyes snapped open and she was gazing into the silver eyes of Draco. “Draco! What are you doing here?” Pansy gasped, letting go of Draco’s hands. “Bloody hell Draco, you scared the shite out of me!” Pansy hissed, clutching at her heart tightly.

 

“Well, I just hadn’t seen you since before I left for the meeting so I decided to check in on you. Astoria told me that you and Harry had lunch together yesterday and that before that you were having dinner with a certain handsome older gentleman,” Draco said, smirking as he crossed his arms.

 

“Oh you and Astoria will be the death of me,” Pansy said, turning away. She didn’t want Draco butting into her personal life. Sure they were like brother and sister now and Harry was friends with her and him. Not to mention Draco contributes hundreds of thousands of dollars to London Review.

 

“Oh please, don’t turn back into that Drama Queen you once were. Just do something before you make a big mess. Tell Harry he has a daughter and just get on with your life,” Draco said, sitting down in a chaise armchair. Crossing his legs he smirked at Pansy again. Merlin, the man was a menace.

 

“I’m going to tell him, I just don’t know when yet,” Pansy said, getting irritated.

 

“Well, you better do it soon. Our five years Hogwarts Reunion is coming up soon and you need a date,” Draco said, raising a perfect eyebrow.

 

“I don’t need a date. I’m bringing Emilia,” Pansy said, crossing her arms.

 

“How brave of you,” Draco said, standing up. “Well, I merely came to check on you. Thanks for the dance and I will see you at the Benefit next week if not sooner,” Draco said, hugging Pansy. She smiled and hugged him back, before watching him go.

 

“See you Drake,” Pansy said, smirking as he stiffened slightly before leaving.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

That Saturday was bright and sunny. Pansy was dressed in a light yellow sundress with light yellow strappy sandals and Emily was dressed in a pink flowery little sundress with light pink shoes. Emily’s dark untidy hair was plaited and she wore two daisy hairclips. Pansy’s makeup was light and natural and her growing hair was brushed and pinned out of her face in an attractive style. Pansy walked with Emily past all of the families with their bloody mums and dads. This was bound to start up the “who’s my daddys” once again.

 

“Scarlett! Glad you could make it, you look wonderful. This must be Emilia, she is perfect,” Edgar said, walking up in a pair of khakis and a light blue polo shirt. His son was dressed in a pair of dark shorts and a white tee shirt. He looked just like Edgar. He would definitely grow up to be a handsome young man, just as Pansy was sure that Emily would grow up to be a very beautiful young woman. “And this is Ian, my son,” Edgar said, nudging the young boy in front of him. It was clear that the boy was shy.

 

“Thank you and yes, this is my Emily,” Pansy said, smiling up at Edgar. She’d almost forgotten how gorgeous the man was. “Emily, say hello to Edgar and Ian,” Pansy said, nudging her forward. Usually, Emily was shy when meeting someone for the first time.

 

“Shall we walk?” Edgar asked, offering his arm.

 

“That sounds lovely,” Pansy said, taking his offered arm.

 

“Mummy, is he my Daddy?” Emily whispered, making Pansy stop dead in her tracks.

 

“Is something wrong, Love?” Edgar asked, making Pansy heart stutter violently. Did he just call her, Love?

 

“No of course not,” Pansy smiled before asking Edgar to go ahead with Ian and that they would meet them at the picnic table. Once out of earshot, Pansy knelt down and took Emily into her arms. “No my little poppet. Edgar is not your daddy. Your daddy’s name is Harry Potter. Here, this is a picture of your daddy, it was taken when I went to Hogwarts with him and Uncle Draco and Auntie Tori. Keep it close to your heart and you will meet him someday,” Pansy said, in a soft voice.

 

“Ohhhhhh….okay. Thank you Mummy, I will,” Emily said, putting the picture away in her tiny bag. Pansy kissed her forehead and picked her up to go and meet Edgar and Ian at the table. Edgar and Ian were laughing together about something when Pansy reached the table with Emily.

 

“Sorry about that,” Pansy said, as Emily took a seat across from Ian.

 

“Not a problem. Now, how about we take a stroll around the park and then get some lunch with the kids?” Edgar said, smiling his breathtakingly handsome smile.

 

“Yes of course,” Pansy said, smiling.

 

_\---Harry---_

 

“I don’t know why you made me come out here today Tori,” Harry said, as he and Astoria walked around the park with baby Jacks in his pushchair. It was a nice day out and he did have all of his work finished but, he wanted to be home just in case Pansy flooed him. Then again, maybe she would call, now that they had cellular phones. Harry was wearing a pair of jeans and a slightly tight red shirt. Draco had said Harry needed to show a little of his muscle so Astoria had bought him the blasted shirt. He was obligated to wear it at times.

 

“It’s a nice day out and I wanted Jackson to get some outdoor time. It’s good for both of you,” Astoria said, looking around. She knew that Pansy would be here today with Edgar Crane and Emilia so, Astoria hoped to get Pansy to confess to Harry.

 

“Right, but why this park? It’s like a whole park around Malfoy Manor,” Harry said, looking down at her.

 

“Well, I’m always there, I felt a nice change of scenery would do both Jackson and I some good,” Astoria said, covering quickly.

 

“Oh, well alright. Let’s sit down over there by the fountain,” Harry said, pointing to the bench close by the picnic tables.

 

“Sure, why not?” Astoria said, as she pushed Jackson down to the bench. After sitting down, Astoria took Jackson out of the stroller and cuddled him for a moment before sitting him on her lap. He was beautiful and he looked just like Draco. “So, how did lunch go with Pansy?” Astoria asked, while she smoothed out Jackson’s soft flaxen curls.

 

“Fine, we talked and laughed and promised to get together again…as friends,” Harry said, looking dejected as he spoke that last word.

 

“Seems to me like you don’t fancy being _just_ _friends_ with her,” Astoria said, as Jackson giggled in her lap. She was bouncing him on her knee being careful with her large baby bump. Perhaps after a few more children, they would give up. After all, they wanted a large family. Maybe two more after this one. She smiled despite Harry’s current predicament.

 

“I don’t know Tori. When I was with her, I felt amazing. It felt right, natural. Like we belonged together in a way more than friends,” Harry said, blushing at his confession.

 

“That’s so sweet Harry. You must really care about her,” Astoria said, smiling softly. They were just sitting in companionable silence when a familiar laugh made them look up.

 

Harry’s heart just about plummeted when he saw Pansy sitting at one of the picnic tabled with Edgar Crane and two dark haired children. So, Pansy already had a family. Harry knew that it had to be too good to be true. He felt as if his heart had been punched, roughly and with all the strength of a champion boxer. Maybe it wasn’t broken, but it sure was bruised.

 

“Can we get out of here Tori?” Harry asked, in a half-whisper. He didn’t want Pansy to see him as it might make him look like a complete fool, and he certainly did not want that, not one bit.

 

“Oh come on Harry, what’s the hurry? We just got here,” Astoria said, as she placed Jackson back into his pushchair.

 

“I just don’t feel so well all of the sudden. Let’s just go,” Harry said, standing up so fast that he tripped and fell flat on his face.

 

“Harry!” Astoria cried out, as she tried to help him up.

 

Harry stood up and it took all of his strength not to look over to where Pansy and her could-be-family were sitting. “I’m fine, let’s just get the hell out of here,” Harry said, wiping the dirt and blood from his face. Rushing off with Astoria, Harry barely noticed the widened and worried eyes of Pansy.


	10. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine.

~~~Pansy~~~

 

“I cannot believe you would do this to me Astoria!” Pansy cried, as she grabbed fistfuls of her dark hair and pulled roughly.

 

“What? What exactly did I do?” Astoria asked, as she sipped at her tea. Pansy had come early that morning practically banging the door down after that debacle at the park the day before.

 

“You took Harry to the park with you, knowing that I would be there with Edgar!” Pansy cried, some more.

 

Astoria simply took another sip of tea before setting the cup down on its matching plate. “Why are you acting so mental Pansy? If you ask me, its poor Harry that deserves to be angry, he’s the one that fell flat on his face after he spotted you with Mr. Crane. Besides, Harry told me that you only wished to be friends. What does it matter that he saw you with two dark haired children and Edgar?” Astoria said, making Pansy grow silent.

 

“It’s not that, it’s just that I’m not ready to tell Harry that Emily is his daughter. What if he had gotten a closer look at her and figured it out? He probably would have caused a scene there. I can’t deal with this now and I hope that you will quit meddling in mine and Harry’s love lives. This isn’t one of my romance novels Astoria,” Pansy said, letting go of her mussed hair.

 

“I’m not meddling, I’m merely looking out for Harry’s best interests,” Astoria said in that innocent way of hers. With that, the two proceeded to have a relatively stress free visit.

 

~*~Emilia Parkinson~*~

 

Emily walked alongside the rest of her class in thought. Well as much thought as a nearly five year old girl could have. They were on a field trip to the Ministry of Magic. All of the children were walking in awe of the large and magical place. All Emily could think about though, was her Daddy. Harry Potter. She knew he was famous because they were learning about great wizards and he was named in one of their lessons.

 

“Now this way is to the Auror offices. As you know, Aurors are Dark Wizard catchers,” explained their teacher Miss Speckle.

 

She led the ten little children down the corridor past many witches and wizards trying to do their jobs. The teacher was walking alongside Ronald Weasley, one of the top Aurors in the Ministry. Emily wasn’t really paying attention to the explanation as she was still thinking about Harry. Her Mummy had told her that if she kept the picture close to her heart then she would one day meet him. It had only been a day since she’d received the picture and she was already getting impatient.

 

Reaching up to one of her unruly locks, she began to twist her little finger into it, making that part of her hair stand up. Not that her hair was ever completely managed. Her little mind was not diverted for long before it started to wander. Why wasn’t her Daddy with her Mummy? How come he wasn’t trying to find her? Did he love her? These were all of the questions popping in and out of her mind.

 

“This way kids, stay close together,” Miss Speckle said, making them all speed up. Only, Emily didn’t want to walk anymore. She wanted to sit down, she was tired and thirsty. She didn’t want her Mummy to see that man Mr. Edgar anymore. She wanted her to be with her Daddy. So that they could be a family. As the other students walked one way, Emily turned to the other.

 

However, as she was a tiny girl and she was rushing off, she didn’t see the pair of long legs walking her way until she crashed into them. “Oh, what are you doing here, little girl? Are you alright?” asked, a deep sort of voice. Emily looked up and saw a pair of emerald eyes, staring right back at her. They were her eyes and his hair was messy.

 

“You look like my Daddy,” She said, looking confused.

 

“What?” he asked, looking equally confused.

 

“You look like my Daddy, here, I show you the picture my Mummy gave me,” she said, putting a tiny hand into her pocket. A second later, her smile contorted into one of worry and then devastation. “Wh-where is it? OH NO!!! MY PICTUUUUURREEE!!” she cried, before tears flooded her green eyes. Her cries got louder and wracked her small body violently, making Harry unsure about how to deal with her.

 

“Um…I’ll help you find your picture little girl,” Harry said, looking down at the floor. Picking up the sobbing girl, he began walking the way she had come from and then spotted a slightly bent moving photograph on the floor near the offices. Looking down at the picture, Harry gasped loudly. It was a picture he hadn’t seen in quite a few years. One that only, Draco, Pansy, Astoria and he himself, had in their possessions. She said he looked like her Daddy.

 

“Is this your picture little girl?” Harry asked, making her sobs subside slowly.

 

“My picture!” she cried, in a cherub’s voice. She smiled up at him and it was then that it hit him. This little girl had to be his daughter. Her eyes were his. Her hair was untidy, her nose and the smile on her face. This girl IS his daughter. “Thank you!! It’s you! You’re my Daddy!” she cried, hugging Harry around the neck, while he tried desperately to form a coherent word.

 

“Emilia Parkinson, there you are! Oh Mr. Potter thank you for finding Emilia, I’m sure her mother would be worried sick if she heard that we lost her daughter,” Miss Speckle said, trying to grab Emily.

 

“NO! I WAANNNNAAA STAY WITH DAAAAAAADDYYY!” she screamed, holding Harry’s neck tighter.

 

“Oh Dear, well Mr. Potter, I believe that we should call Miss Parkinson in. This could be a problem,” she said, taking her hands off of the little girl.

 

“Err…uh….uhhh…right…” Harry muttered, as he walked to his office with the little girl clamped to his neck.

 

\---Harry---

 

Harry sat and waited, trying time and time again for the little girl’s grip to soften. And yet, she would not move an inch. All she did was smile, a perfect little smile. She was a very beautiful child and Harry found that as the moments ticked by, the little girl won more of his heart. There was no other explanation, this girl was his daughter and he couldn’t see anything that could possibly say she wasn’t. Harry already felt connected to the little girl as she started to doze off on his shoulder.

 

“Emily! EMILY!!!”Pansy cried, as she burst through the corridors. Harry took this as a sign that he should probably go into the hallway and quiet her down before she woke up _their_ daughter.

 

“Pansy, get in here and be quiet,” Harry hissed, suddenly feeling angry.

 

“Oh my God! Harry, I’m so sorry. What has she said?” Pansy asked, looking frantically at the child in his arms.

 

“Nothing, except that I’m her _Daddy_. Pansy how could you keep something like this from me? Didn’t you think I deserved to know that I had gotten you pregnant? That, I’ve had a daughter for nearly five years. What the Hell were you thinking?” Harry said, in a horribly angry voice.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I was stupid! I’m sorry! Is that what you want to hear? That I was stupid and I didn’t think, that I was a bitch to keep such a precious gift from you all these years? Fine, I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!” she cried, making Emily stir.

 

“Right. I guess I was wrong to think we could be friends. I want shared custody of Emilia, Pansy. Don’t make me fight you in court,” Harry said, bitterly.

 

“Fine, see you in court. I’ll have my Law Wizard call you,” Pansy said, grabbing her daughter softly and turning to walk away.

 

“Don’t bother, my Law Witch will call _you_ ,” Harry said, watching her go away. As soon as Pansy and his sweet little girl were out of sight, Harry slunk down into his chair and for the first time, tears flooded his eyes.

 

He had to call Hermione now. He couldn’t call Draco because somehow he knew that Draco’s probably known about Emilia since before she was born. Turning toward his fireplace and wiped the angry tears away. Throwing powder into the fire he said “Mrs. Hermione Weasley.”

 

“Harry, what are you doing, flooing me at this time? Is something wrong?” Hermione asked, as her head came into view.

 

“Well, I just found out that I have a five year old daughter and I am now fighting her mother for shared custody,” Harry said, making Hermione’s mouth literally drop open.

 

“What? Well as strange as this sounds, I will take your case. I’m going to have to contact the woman and her Law Witch or Wizard. Who is it?” Hermione asked, in a business-like tone.

 

“Pansy Parkinson,” Harry said, making her gape at him.

 

“Are you mad!? You’re pitting me against my partner in court? Oh Harry, you definitely owe me more than one if I do this for you,” Hermione said, putting a hand to her head.

 

“Thanks Hermione, you know I do,” Harry said, before her head disappeared from his fire.

 

This was a battle that Harry did not intend to lose, despite his heart’s protests, he would fight her for Emilia.


	11. Shared Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ten.

Chapter Ten: Shared Custody

 

~~~Pansy~~~

 

Pansy sat in the lobby to Draco’s office, waiting patiently. The idiotic receptionist would not let her into his office without first checking if she really did have an appointment with him. Which, she did not. He had said she didn’t need one and to just come by the next day, and so here she was. She was just about ready to slap the cherry lip gloss off of the insipid little bitch when Draco walked out into the lobby.

 

“Janine, why is Ms. Parker still sitting here? I was expecting her twenty minutes ago?” Draco asked, looking at the blonde secretary impatiently.

 

“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Mr. Malfoy, I didn’t know that she was a client,” she said, looking at the Adonis-like man.

 

“Ms. Scarlett Parker is a priority client. Anytime she comes in, I don’t care what I am doing, send her into my office,” Draco said, looking from an amused Pansy to the frantic bimbo.

 

Realization dawned on the bimbo’s face as she realized who Pansy was. Pansy smirked as her eyes caught the cover of Just One Night sprawled on the otherwise tidy desk. So, Janine was a fan. “I am so sorry Ms. Parker it’ll never happen again and, may I say that I am a HUGE fan. I love all of your books. Your characters, Patricia and Henry are so amazing, so real,” Janine said, looking at her with admiration.

 

_If only you knew Janine._ Pansy thought as she smiled and accepted the most gracious apology. Pansy frowned slightly as she wondered why Draco wanted her to meet him at his office in Muggle London. Draco’s Muggle office was almost exactly like his one in his and Hermione’s Law Wizard firm except, that the photos on his desk and walls did not move and there were no magical items around. He wore an expensive dark grey Armani suit and expensive black shoes.

 

“Why did you want me to meet you in this office Draco? You know that we are having the custody hearing in front of the Wizengamot,” Pansy said, looking at a photo on the wall behind him. It was taken the day after Jackson was born. The other picture of the day he was born was at the other office, since it had been taken at St. Mungos.

 

“Well, Hermione’s got Harry in the office down there and I had to get some files for my newest case done anyway,” Draco said sitting down in his expensive leather armchair. Pansy sat in the chair across from his desk and crossed her legs tightly.

 

“I am so sorry that you have to go against Hermione in court,” Pansy said, ignoring the fact that Draco had mentioned Potter by name.

 

“Don’t worry about it Pansy. Hermione and I will both fight fairly. We have no problems going against each other in public,” Draco said, playing with a loose thread on his sleeve.

 

“If you say so, I just want to keep custody of Emily. I don’t want to share her with an arse who doesn’t even know her,” Pansy said, crossing her arms. Draco could see that she was completely tensed up. The woman looked like she hadn’t relaxed since the whole Harry finding out fandango.

 

“Don’t worry about a thing Pansy I’ll make sure you get a fair chance. I won’t however, play dirty. I don’t do that anymore,” Draco said, making Pansy frown slightly. She wanted him to be the ruthless Slytherin she knew him to be, however she respected him for deciding to play fair.

 

“Just please, win,” Pansy said, in a low voice.

 

“It would be better if you would just settle with shared custody. Harry deserves to know her. And she deserves to know him,” Draco said, making Pansy frown. She knew he was right, and that she was being very selfish, that she had always been selfish.

 

“Alright…just don’t tell him that I’ve conceded. I want to see him squirm a bit,” Pansy replied, making Draco smile. And so, they began preparations for what was sure to be a surprisingly easy day tomorrow.

 

\---Harry---

 

Harry looked around at the walls in Hermione’s office curiously. All of the photos of her and Ron were gone. The only ones that remained were of Harry, a few of the Weasleys not including Ron and Ginny and of their other Hogwarts friends. He thought it was strange, was she moving to a different office? “Ah Harry, you’re right on time for once,” Hermione said, walking in wearing an expensive set of black robes with silver stitching. Her usually bushy hair was styled into sleek loose curls draped around her pretty face.

 

“I’m not always late, nice hair,” Harry said, standing up.

 

“Thanks, I thought it was time for a change,” Hermione said, sitting down at her desk. It was also not sporting any pictures of Ron, only of her parents and Rose.

 

“Does your change not include Ron?” Harry asked, making her stiffen.

 

“Unfortunately yes, my change does not include Ron in this equation. Ronald has been nothing but completely unbearable these past months. I am so sick of his and Ginny’s nonsense. So, Ron and I are going through a very private divorce. He keeps the flat, I keep Rose,” Hermione said, referring to their almost two year old.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry that it couldn’t work out,” Harry said, sincerely.

 

“That doesn’t matter now, what matters is that you get shared custody of little Emilia,” Hermione said, scribbling down on her personalized parchment.

 

They worked till nearly midnight when Harry had to get home to get sleep. Lying in his bed, he found that sleep eluded him. The sweet little girl with tousled curls and bright green eyes ran through his mind. The way she’d said he was her Daddy, the way she cried and screamed at the prospect of being separated from him. He turned on his side and exhaled a sharp breath. Usually the Judge or in this case the Wizengamot favored the mother over the father, but perhaps he had a chance. Besides, it’s not like he was seeking sole custody.

 

They would have to come up with agreeable terms in which they could share the child. He thought about the look in Pansy’s eyes when he’d snapped at her and once again, he felt guilty. Not because he wanted to but, because he felt that he’d overreacted. He didn’t like to see Pansy looking so hurt and so cold. For a moment she had looked as cold and spiteful as she had before the War was over.

 

He didn’t want Pansy to be like she was back then, he couldn’t allow it. But, he was not willing to give up his rightful spot in Emilia’s life just for Pansy to shack up with that berk Edgar Crane. He would get part custody and he would watch her grow up, having already missed so much in the dark haired angel’s life. He should have known that some of the events in Just One Night were based on reality. It was so easy to see and he thought himself an idiot for not realizing this sooner.

 

Turning over on his back, he stared up at the ceiling for five more minutes before closing his eyes and trying to sleep. Tomorrow would surely be a long and exhausting day.

 

\-----The Custody Hearing-----

 

Getting up that morning was Hell. Harry hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep as he’d hoped. Sitting up her rubbed his sleep filled eyes and yawned rather loudly. After performing the necessary waking up regiments, Harry stood in front of his fire and flooed directly into his own office at the Ministry. To his surprise Ron was sitting in a chair in front of his desk. “Ron, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, in surprise. Ron looked slightly disheveled and the bright red stubble on his chin suggested he’d skipped a few days of shaving.

 

“Came to support my best friend. Bloody wrong for that slag to keep a kid away from you,” Ron said, making Harry a bit irritated.

 

“Ron, Pansy is not a slag, she was just confused. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet with Hermione in one of the trial rooms to consult before the hearing starts,” Harry said, in irritation. Who was he to call Pansy a slag, she was far from it. She was beautiful, and funny, and sensitive…Shaking his head, he stormed out of his office and down the corridor.

 

“Harry there you are, the hearing is about to begin, let’s go,” Hermione said, taking his arm and leading him down the other corridor. Harry had been down this corridor many times, for trials. He’d remembered his very first time walking this corridor. Now he had to keep steady, he was fighting for his baby. Perhaps she would be here today? Harry wanted at least one more glimpse of his beautiful little girl.

 

As soon as they entered the room, Harry was surprised. There were only a few members of the Wizengamot present. Draco and Pansy were already at their tables and Emilia was sitting in between Pansy’s best friend Daphne Zabini and Astoria. Emilia smiled as soon as her bright green eyes found Harry. She waved a tiny hand and then looked back over at Pansy. Pansy glanced at Harry for a second before turning her jade eyes to their daughter. “Mr. Potter, am I to understand that you are seeking shared custody of a Miss Emilia Parkinson?” asked the head of the parenting and family courts. She was a fairly hardened woman with a stone-like face and long brown hair tied up into a neat bun.

 

“Yes, I am,” Harry said, in a serious tone. Hermione touched his arm as he sat back down.

 

“Ms. Parkinson, are you willing to share custody with Mr. Potter?” she asked, looking sternly at Pansy.

 

“Yes I am willing to share custody of _my_ daughter. But, only if Mr. Potter agrees to the terms Mr. Malfoy and I have set,” Pansy said, not once looking at Harry. Her sudden concession shocked him. He had been prepared for a vicious and lengthy trial. It seemed that Slytherin’s Princess had actually matured.

 

“Alright then, let’s hear the terms,” said another hardnosed Wizard from the left of her.

 

Draco stood up and cleared his throat. “Ms. Parkinson is willing to share custody on the conditions that Mr. Potter not bring any woman around that is not already in the child’s life when the child is in his custody, unless it becomes serious. Also, that the days of his having her are Monday to Thursday morning. From Thursday at four to Sunday Ms. Parkinson will have the child,” Draco said, in an all business tone.

 

“Ms. Granger, does Mr. Potter agree to these terms?” She asked, looking down at them. Harry whispered in Hermione’s ear and then they both nodded.

 

“Yes, Mr. Potter does agree to these terms,” Hermione said. The Witch slammed the gavel down and looked at the four of them and then at Emilia.

 

“Well then it is settled. Shared custody of Emilia Parkinson is now granted to Mr. Potter, this trial is dismissed,” she said, and everyone started to leave the room.

 

“Thank you for everything Hermione,” Harry said, as Draco caught his eye and smiled.

 

“Well, it was virtually painless. Congratulations, you’re a father,” Hermione said, hugging Harry before catching up with Draco.

 

Harry was sure he stood alone in the trial room when a tiny hand grabbed his. “Hi Daddy,” Emily said, smiling brightly.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, looking at the tiny angel.

 

“It’s Monday, I go home with you, Mummy went home,” she said, in a beautiful little voice.

 

“Oh, um alright then, let’s go home,” Harry said, worried. He had no idea how to handle a child. He’d never even been alone with his Godson, Teddy. He was happy that he could spend time with Emily, now all he had to do was get some vacation time and child proof his flat. This was going to be a long three and a half days.

 


	12. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11.

Chapter Eleven: Support

 

\---Pansy---

 

“I can’t believe I have to share custody with Potter!” Pansy raved as she and Draco had a drink together. She had come by the Muggle Office so that she had no chance of running into Potter. She missed Emily so terribly that, it hurt her stomach to think about it. Even if she did, agree. She didn’t have to be happy about it.

 

“Well Pansy look at it this way, you have three and a half days with her and Harry has three and a half days. It’s not as if he’d gotten full custody,” Draco said, pouring her a glass of Fire Whiskey.

 

“I swore I’d never touch this stuff that day five years ago,” Pansy said, taking the glass.

 

“Oh go on, you look like Hell. I’m sure you need it,” Draco said, drinking his glass. He was watching Pansy carefully. She seemed on the verge of tears, this must have really hit her hard. She’d wanted sole custody but, Draco had told her that shared custody would be best. _In Emilia’s interests_ , he’d told her.

 

“Right, cheers Drake,” Pansy said, taking it all in one large gulp. The left side of her hair was sticking out completely as she had been running a hand through it since the end of the hearing. She sighed heavily and wiped her lipstick away, no longer feeling like she was on top of things. She didn’t even know if Potter was good with kids. What if something happened to Emily while she was in Potter’s care? “Potter better take damn good care of _my_ baby,” Pansy said, running her fingers through her hair once more.

 

“Pansy, Harry is going to do great. He’s great with Teddy and he already loves Emilia. Don’t worry about it,” Draco said, as his private line rang. “Yes Janine? Right, yes. Send him in. Thank you Janine,” Draco said, smirking slightly.

 

“What are you smirking about Draco?” Pansy asked, as she ran a hand through her hair once more.

 

The door opened and Draco stood, smiling. “Ah, Mr. Crane. Come right in, I was just having a meeting with my client. I do believe you’ve met Miss Parker,” Draco said, making Pansy turn around. There stood Edgar Crane in all his perfection. He was standing ramrod straight and smiled in surprise at seeing Pansy.

 

“Why yes, we have met. How do you do Miss Parker?” He asked, in an uncharacteristically formal tone. Pansy flinched inwardly remembering that she had not called him since the whole park fandango with Potter.

 

  
“I’m well, thank you Mr. Crane. Draco, I will see you some other time. Give Astoria my thanks for the cake. Mr. Crane, it was nice seeing you again,” Pansy said, walking off with a dignity at all times sort of way.

 

The door closed behind her and she nearly had a spaz attack there in the hallway. Edgar Crane had acted quite coolly to her and he’d seen her with mussed hair and no lipstick, he must think that she and Draco were doing things. Naughty things. “Bloody fucking Hell,” Pansy muttered as she walked down to the elevator. The doors were almost closed when a hand stopped them. It was Edgar.

 

“Can we talk?” Edgar asked, looking slightly breathless.

 

“Alright,” Pansy said, her face smooth and emotionless. She didn’t want Edgar to think that their running into one another had frazzled her in any way. Smoothing out her hair, she waited for Edgar to get into the elevator.

 

“I’m sorry about what happened back there, you hadn’t called me since that day in the park and then seeing your hair mussed and lipstick gone, in Mr. Malfoy’s office. Well, you’d said he was an old boyfriend so I’d assumed…” he trailed off, looking at her with dreamy caramel eyes.

 

“No, Draco and I are completely over. Our feelings are platonic, like I told you. Besides, he’s married to my friend,” Pansy said, chewing her bottom lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. Something happened,” Pansy said, apologetically.

 

“What happened? Is Emilia alright?” he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

 

“She’s fine it’s just that…Her father found out about her. We had a custody hearing and well he got shared custody, I only have her three and a half days of the week,” Pansy said, crossing her arms.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this? I could have helped you get sole custody, my old University flatmate is a family court judge,” Edgar said, making her look abashed.

 

“I’m sorry Edgar, I didn’t want you to get involved in this mess. Besides, Draco advised me that seeking only part custody would be the best thing for all parties involved,” Pansy muttered, as her bare feet touched the cold linoleum of the lobby. “Crap,” Pansy murmured as she stared down at her feet.

 

Edgar looked down and chuckled. “Do you want me to get your shoes?” he asked, smiling.

 

“No, we’re already here and Draco will just end up bringing them to my house. Looks like I’m going bush,” she said, making Edgar laugh pleasantly.

 

“Why don’t I take you home? Then you can change and we can get some dinner,” Edgar said, making Pansy smile.

 

“Alright, I’d love some din-errrr Edgar! What?” Pansy squealed and Edgar picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the building.

 

“Taking you to my car, I wouldn’t want you to get your beautiful feet all dirty,” Edgar said, making Pansy blush.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered, blushing darker.

 

“No problem, shall we?” he said, as he carried her to his car.

 

\---Harry---

 

Harry knocked on the familiar door to the slightly leaning house. It was a place he’d considered home once. But, Ron and Ginny had made it difficult to come by so often and even though Mrs. Weasley well Molly as he now called her was disappointed at their breakup, she still considered Harry a son. He looked down at his side, the precious little girl holding his right hand looked up and smiled.

 

“Harry! Oh Harry dear it’s been ages! Do come in, and who is this little angel?” Molly asked, looking down at Emilia.

 

“Hello Molly, this is my daughter Emilia. I just got partial custody of her,” Harry said, quietly. He didn’t want to upset her.

 

“Oh my goodness Harry, I had no idea. Come in come in, I was just cleaning the kitchen,” Molly said, as she bustled around the tiny kitchen. Emilia looked up at him, it seemed that she was quite shy around strangers.

 

“Thank you Molly, so….where is everyone?” Harry asked, curiously.

 

“Oh well you know that it’s just Arthur and myself since all of you grew up and left the house,” Molly said, smiling at the father and daughter. “She looks just like you Harry,” she said, smiling. Molly held no bad feelings for Harry, despite his breakup with Ginny and friendship with Draco.

 

“Thanks Molly, I think she looks more like her mother,” Harry said, clenching his teeth. He couldn’t even think about Pansy right now. How could she keep this little girl from him for so long? Did she even feel one bit of remorse for what Harry would never experience? He didn’t even know a thing about her.

 

“And her Mother was in Slytherin?” Molly asked, as she sat at the table with Harry and Emilia.

 

“Yeah, she was. Um I’d rather not talk about her in front of Emilia. I just wanted to make sure, I have your support Molly,” Harry said, looking worried. He needed her and Arthur, and the other Weasleys to be there for him.

 

“Of course you do Harry, you’re a son to us. We’ll help in any way we can,” Molly said, taking his hand in both of her’s.

 

“Thank you Molly.”


	13. Chapter Twelve: Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Twelve: Reunion

Chapter Twelve: Reunion

“Come on Harry, we’re going to be late!” Ginny complained, as she put her bright red lipstick away in her beaded cream colored purse. Unfortunately Harry was going to be Ginny’s escort to the Hogwarts five year reunion. He wondered idly about who Pansy might be bringing before shoving her face out of his mind. They hadn’t spoken since the custody hearing and only exchanged overly formal hellos and goodbyes when picking up and dropping off Emilia.

 

“Hold on a minute Ginny, I have to make sure Reed knows what he’s doing,” Harry said, rushing into the guestroom in his flat which was converted into the perfect room for Emilia. Reed was sitting at a tiny wooden table being force fed tea and pink sugar cookies. He was the only person Harry could get on such short notice to watch her and he was eager for the job. “Are you sure you don’t mind doing this Reed? I could be back late, you might have to crash on the couch,” Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

 

“It’s not a problem Harry I love taking care of kids, I watch my niece all the time. Emilia and I will be fine and I don’t mind crashing on the couch,” he said, a faint blush appearing over his flustered cheeks.

 

“Well thank you so much Reed, I will be doing you a big favor come Monday,” Harry said before squeezing his shoulder gently and kissing Emilia’s forehead.

 

“Uhh uhhh th-thank you Harry!” Reed sputtered, as Ginny grabbed his arm and led him out. Reed watched as an annoyed Harry was dragged by the crazy red-head. Ginny had been angered by the whole Harry has a daughter with Pansy thing but that did not stop her from begging for him to take her to their reunion. And so, dateless…Harry agreed.

 

~*~Hogwarts~*~

 

“Oh look, there’s Dean and Lavender,” Ginny said, pointing at a very pregnant woman and his old roommate. Lavender looked beautiful her once curly blonde hair was now a dark shiny brown and cut to her chin in shimmering waves. She was glowing. She looked more mature than she’d been when Ron had dated her. Ginny dragged Harry over to say hi to a surprised Dean and Lavender. It was no secret to the entire wizarding world that Harry had dumped Ginny two years ago and that he has a daughter with Pansy.

 

“Hey Harry….Ginny. I didn’t know you two were back together,” Lavender said, looking from Dean to Harry to Ginny and then back to Dean. Lavender and Dean gave each other quick awkward glances.

 

“We’re not. Congrats, having another kid, eh?” Harry said, turning away from Ginny. Ginny crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as Harry, Dean, and Lavender talked about Dean and Lavender’s upcoming baby.

 

Another moment later, Harry was in a discussion with Luna and her husband Rolf about their newest discovery while they cradled both of their twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander. Neville was talking to Seamus and Parvati who were also expecting a child. Seamus was a Chaser and Captain on Ireland’s top Quidditch team and Parvati was a MediWitch for his team. Ginny continued to look impatient as Harry continued to ignore her.

 

Hermione was in the corner talking to Marcus Flint, Slytherin’s former Quidditch Captain from their first few years at Hogwarts. About two years ago, Hermione had helped Flint regain custody of his three children. They had been friends ever since. Harry also noticed that Adrian Pucey, also a former Slytherin was chatting along as well. Another friend.

 

Draco and a few of the other Slytherins he now considered family had yet to show up. He knew Draco all too well and knew that he would wait with his wife to make an entrance. Draco’s hard work as a Law Wizard and Muggle Lawyer had shown the wizarding world that he was not at all what they had painted him to be. He had completely redeemed the Malfoy name in the course of five short years. Harry wasn’t really waiting for Draco, Pansy was the cause of his anxiety.

 

How would she react to seeing him there? Would she just snub him because he had shared custody of Emilia? He hoped not. He hoped that they could talk it out, maybe even be friends again. “Harry, aren’t you going to ask me to dance?” Ginny complained as she sat at the table next to him.

 

“Not really. I’m not in the mood,” Harry said, looking toward the entrance again. At that moment, camera’s started flashing as Draco and Astoria made their way into the Great Hall. Ginny scowled as Draco and Astoria, along with baby Jackson went to sit down at Harry’s table.

 

“What took you so long, Draco?” Harry asked, as Astoria deposited Jackson in Harry’s waiting arms. Harry bounced Jackson on his knee while Ginny looked appalled but unable to hide her awed expression toward the perfect baby boy.

 

“I’m the one with a pregnant wife and a toddler, Harry. Besides, did you really think I would come here on time? Malfoy’s always arrive fashionably late,” Draco said, sounding smug.

 

“You really need to get off of that _Malfoy’s always or Malfoy’s never_ stuff Draco,” Harry said as they laughed together. “So…is _she_ coming?” Harry asked, handing Jackson back to Draco. Astoria looked at Draco and then to Harry, biting her lip as if trying to hold back something she knew. “Tori, what do you know?” Harry asked, turning to look at her.

 

“Nothing, Harry,” Astoria said, looking back to Draco and Jackson. She took a sip of pumpkin juice before looking subtly toward the entrance. Harry opened his mouth to speak when he snapped his jaw shut. She did show up, and on the arm of an extremely handsome male. It was the owner of Hogsmeade’s newest and hottest nightspot called _The Dungeon._ All of the most famous young witches and wizards were always there and it was harder to get into than a Nun. His name was Dimitri Dantes. He apparently had graduated from Hogwarts ten years ago. He was also a published author working for the same publishing company as Pansy’s. How else would they have met? Dimitri was extremely handsome, tall, lean, and an unfortunate resemblance to Edgar Crane.

 

Except that Dimitri’s eyes were not the brown Crane’s were, his were an icy grey and his hair was slightly longer with golden brown highlights. He had a superior smile as he and Pansy spoke to the reporters and posed for a few pictures. Harry didn’t like him one bit. Pansy smiled and ran a hand through her growing dark tresses and they walked away from the cameras. “Hello Draco, Astoria. You remember Dimitri?” Pansy said, deliberately ignoring Harry and Ginny.

 

“Why yes of course, Mr. Dantes is Hermione’s client at the office,” Draco said, standing up and shaking the git’s hand.

 

“It’s nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley it’s an honor to meet you both,” he said, making Harry feel bad. All he wanted to do was punch the guy’s lights out and he was being extremely polite.

 

“Eh right,” Harry said, not hearing the pleasantries exchanged between everyone else. He was silently watching Pansy as she interacted with Dimitri. She was too close to him, her hand would touch his arm or his shoulder, she would smile and lean over to whisper something in his ear and he would smile. The smile of a veeeeery happy man. Pansy was young, beautiful, and a successful Author. She was probably just another trophy for his collection. At least that’s what Harry thought as he watched them get up to dance.

 

“Harry, can we please go and dance?” Ginny whined, pulling Harry out of his violent thoughts. “No, I’m good,” Harry muttered, making Ginny scoff. She tapped her shoe impatiently again, and took a large gulp of Fire Whiskey. Harry watched as the git pulled Pansy close and uttered what could possibly be sweet nothings in her ear. Wasn’t she with Crane? The Pansy he knew was not some slag and yet here she was flirting shamelessly with some other bloke.

 

Maybe Harry was wrong about her. Maybe she was a slag for successful and famous men. Only, the Pansy he had had lunch with didn’t seem like that. Not one little bit.

 

~*~Pansy~*~

 

“Can you believe the look on his face?” Dimitri whispered, chuckling softly. Pansy smiled having accomplished her goal. As childish as it was, Pansy had wanted Potter to feel utter jealousy. Despite the fact that she was now seeing Edgar, Pansy wanted Harry to be a jealous monster. It had surprised her when she had found out that Dimitri was in fact the fraternal twin brother of Edgar and the only Wizard in his family. Also the man (Dimitri) was as gay as a unicorn but, only behind closed doors as he had a reputation to keep up in the public eye. Dimitri had changed his name as soon as he had graduated Hogwarts and had made a name for himself.

 

Despite owning a club/restaurant in Hogsmeade, he also owned a few club/restaurant/bars in Muggle London. He was the perfect date, and he didn’t expect to get laid either. Edgar now knew that Pansy was a Witch and that her penname not her real name was Scarlett. He took it better than she’d thought he would and they still continued to see each other. Why just the other night, Pansy had spent the night in his large London townhouse.

 

“I know, he looks so beside himself,” Pansy sniggered, as Dimitri twirled her around the dance floor. Pansy watched, somewhat regretful of what she was doing. If she was dating Edgar, then why did she still feel a yearning for him? Edgar was perfect, why did seeing Harry still make her heart wobbly and her knees weak?

 

“Still, just because you’re dating my brother, doesn’t mean you can’t make up with the bloke. I mean, he is the father of your child. It would be better for Emilia if you two were on better terms. It’s not too late to repair the damage you’ve done,” Dimitri said, as they walked away from the dance floor and out into a secluded courtyard.

 

“I can’t Dimitri. I hurt him and it’s not going to change anything. He can find someone who will be perfectly nice and never hurt him. Besides, I am with your brother,” Pansy said, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

 

“Oh please, if I’d had that attitude, Anton and I would never have gotten back together,” Dimitri said, referring to his partner.

 

“It’s so easy to say but, not so easy to do. It’s better this way Dee,” Pansy sighed. Dimitri shook his head inwardly and the two just sat there. That is, until Dimitri had excused himself to go to the loo.

 

A few moments later, the person Pansy did but, didn’t want to see walked over and sat next to her. Although he sat at the edge of the stone bench, Pansy could still feel the warmth of his body and it gave her goosebumps. They sat there for a moment, before Harry finally had the nerve to speak. “Pansy I…I’m sorry,” he apologized, turning to face her directly. The burning of his emerald eyes was enough to make the shivers crawl up her spine. Still she said nothing, waiting for him to go on. “I’m sorry I overreacted about Emilia. But, you know that our fight was not entirely my fault,” Harry said, in a soft voice. Soft but, she could still hear the tremor in his voice.

 

He was as upset as she’d been. She’d had no right to keep Emilia from her father and yet she had not been thinking the way a mature adult would have, had they been in her position at the time. Pansy knew she was in the wrong, though she’d be damned if she’d cave in and beg for forgiveness. “I’m sorry too,” Pansy said, not going any further than the small apology. She would not offer friendship, until he did. It was stupid, but it was the Slytherin pride in her.

 

“Will we ever be able to push these feelings aside, and be friends?” Harry said, surprising her.

 

“What feelings?” Pansy asked, pretending to have no idea of what he was speaking.

 

“The feelings we get when we’re around each other,” he said, making her eyes widen slightly.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking abou-“, her sentence was cut off with a kiss. A kiss that would ultimately seal their colliding fates.

 

**A/N:** I hated to leave it there and end it so cheesy but, my mind is fried and I have dishes to wash. I’d like to apologize many times over for the long time it’s taken me to update.


End file.
